Broken Record
by DianaDirectioner
Summary: "Y'know that story you hear almost every day? Yeah. I probably should have listened to it better." Makana Birch was brought into this world because of that story. Can she remember enough to help her get out or will she become a part of their world?
1. Prologue

**_In this entire story, Teen Beach 2 never happened. In our world, it would be 2036. This might have the rating numbed up a little later on because I have a feeling this will have some language and dark parts. -Snaps_**

Do you know those stories that your parents and grandparents tell all the time? The stories they tell almost every day? That story that, after you've heard it a couple times, it gets boring and you want to get on with your life?

You do, huh? Well, let me tell you a bit about the story I'm stuck with.

My Mom, McKenzie, and my Dad, Brady, always tell me the story about the time they were sucked into the world of Wet Side Story. When they got there, they messed everything up and nearly destroyed the movie and its characters. My Dad always talks about how he caught Lela instead of Tanner catching her. Mom always talks about how Tanner caught her, and, to a lesser extent, fell for her, however she feels they didn't really date because she thought of him as just a good friend.

Way to friendzone the poor guy, Mom.

I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that I'd miss hearing that same stupid story be told again. All I want right now is to hear that same story. Hear Mom and Dad telling me about the one song they couldn't stop. Telling me that I'd be okay. That I would find my way back to them.

And to think, it all started with this stupid ring.

I knew I shouldn't have ttried it on, but the design looked so familiar and it was like it was calling me to try it on. If I hadn't, I probably would be at home listening to the story again, not writing this. But, then again, if I hadn't put it on, I never would have realized how much that story really meant to me.

When will I be able to see them again? I miss you, Mom and Dad. I never should have taken you or this story for granted.

My name is Makana Kaya Birch and I'm 15. I have chest length brown hair and caramel brown eyes. I should have never ignored my parents during their story because, now, I'm going to need that story to get out of here. Wish me luck.

 _ **I hope you are intrigued! I am going to put a question on every chapter. You guys can answer in the comments. So, even though this is just the Prologue, here's the question:**_

 ** _What did Mack say when they first noticed where they were? During "Surf Crazy"._**

 ** _(A) "Why are we here of all places?!"_**

 ** _(B) "Maybe we died."_**

 ** _(C) "Tanner is hot in real life!"_**

 ** _(D) "When can we leave this place?"_**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	2. Destiny Awaits

_**For the people wondering how Makana Kaya is pronounced, it is "Mick-ah-nah Kay-Yah"**_

 _ **Makana's outfit that it used for most of this chapter can be found on my Polyvore page Ebonychic213. The outfit is called "Destiny Awaits". I picked that username because my hair is blackish brown and I love fashion.**_

* * *

Well, seeing as I told you what exactly this is about, I guess I should start where any story starts; the beginning.

It all started on the first day of summer. It was just like any other morning.

* * *

"Uuugh..." I groaned as I threw my alarm clock to the floor. I knew it probably broke, but, once again, I would have to fix it later. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Then, it hit me. This is it. It's summer. I can surf all day long! I quickly threw my blankets off me and ran to my closet. I quickly threw on my surf gear before going out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Princess." Dad greeted as he set my plate on the kitchen island. Bacon and pancakes; my favorite!

"Hey, Dad. Can we go surf after breakfast?" I asked before eating some ketchup covered bacon. I like it that way so suck it up, haters.

Dad sighed sadly, "Sorry, kiddo, I went out this morning. There are no waves today. You can go swimming though."

No waves?! That sucks! "Yeah, but I was hoping to try out the Destiny Board today."

"Sorry, sweetie," Mom cut in as she came over and sat next to me, "maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, "I think I'm just gonna go hang out with Hudson today then."

Hudson is Uncle Devon's son. Uncle Devon is my Dad's best friend who lives a couple houses down from us. Hudson and I are good friends, however he can sometimes get on my nerves. Last week, he hid my surfboard from me and claimed he had broken it. Needless to say, he had a very bruised body by the time I left.

"Just finish eating first. You can go after you eat." Mom replied calmly.

"'Kay."

* * *

I laughed as I watched Hudson trip on another bag. Hudson had somehow dragged me with him on a metal detector search of the beach. So far we hadn't found anything, but I was just enjoying the "Let's See What Hudson Can Trip On" show. He had already tripped on three beach chairs, four bags, one guy that was buried in the sand by his family, and one beach ball.

Even though I probably should warn him about the stuff in his way, this is just too funny. As I pushed him out of the way of another frisbee, his detector thing started beeping.

"'Kana, help me dig. We just found something." Hudson claimed as he put the detector over the spot. I put my bag down on the sand before crouching down and digging under the detector.

After I started digging, Hudson helped me sift through the sand to make sure we didn't miss anything. All of a sudden, Hudson picked up something muddy. Cleaning it off in the ocean and drying it on his shirt, Hudson revealed a ring.

The ring had a small pattern of diamonds on a silver base with a small black flower emblem on the top. "That is so pretty." I said silently. I meant it to myself, however, Hudson heard me.

He looked from me to the ring and back again. Smiling, Hudson passed me the ring. "Here. You can have it, 'Kana."

"Really?" I asked.

Hudson nodded, taking my right hand and putting the ring in my palm. "Yeah, really. It is cute, but it's not going to do me any good. Besides, if it doesn't fit you, you can always ask my Mom if she can get it resized."

I leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks, H."

"No problem, 'Kana."

I slid the ring on my ring finger and noticed that it fit almost instantly. "Well, it fits."

"Good." Hudson said with a smile, "Why don't you take it off so it doesn't turn your finger green. We don't know if it's the type of metal you can wear yet."

I nodded, "True." I inherited an allergy to certain metals from my Mom's side of the family. We can either use precious metal or hypoallergenic materials. Two things, we are extremely allergic to, are cubic zirconia and sterling silver.

Anyway, I picked up my bag and opened up the inside pocket before tugging at the ring. It wasn't budging! I looked at Hudson and held my hand out to him. "I cant get it off, H. Can you please try?"

"Yeah." He said, giving me a disbelieving look. He gave it a small tug before looking me in the eyes with a worried glance. "It really ISN'T moving."

"I know." I said, shaking my head, "Pull it harder."

"I don't want to hurt you, Mick."

"You won't. Besides, if you do, it won't be me you have to deal with." I said simply. I knew full well how my Dad would react if someone hurt me. I also knew how scary he can be.

He looked like a deer in the headlights. "We really need to get this off." He brought me to the water and put my hand in. Hudson yanked at the ring, hoping the water would ease the ring. It didn't work.

"OW! Hudson! What did you do, rinse it in glue?!"

"Yeah, 'Kana, I put glue in the ring." He said with a straight face before bonking my forehead gently, "No! Would I really do that to you, Mick?"

"I know. I was being sarcastic, H."

"I know." Hudson sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you just go home, try anything you can to get it off, and then come to my house in the morning to get it off?"

"Yeah...okay." I said softly as I thought of all the possibilities and outcomes, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Hudson and I stood before walking up to our road. "Yeah, just come through the screen door this time. We're getting the front door painted later so it'll still be wet."

"Gotcha! See you, H." I waved as I walked toward my house.

* * *

The next morning, I went over to Hudson's to see if his Mom could help me. As I walked through the door I heard Hudson and Uncle Devon talking about the insane waves that were supposed to hit the beach today. My face lit up as I slid the screen door shut again and ran back to my house.

I quickly got into my surf gear and wrote a quick note to Mom and Dad.

 _"Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Don't worry about me, I'm at the beach. I'm going to make my own destiny today! Just like you two! I'll be back in a bit! Love you guys!_ _-M"_

I glanced at the Destiny Board and then at my ring. They have the same symbol. I guess this was meant to be. I smiled and grabbed the board. Only one way to find out.

* * *

I paddled out and saw it. My wave. I glanced out to shore and saw Mom, Dad, Uncle Devon, Aunt Jami and Hudson. I glanced back at my wave and shook my head. I wasn't about to leave. Not now. Not ever.

I turned into my wave and cautiously balanced myself. Just as I was able to stand and push further in, the wave crashed and towed me under. The last thing I saw before being brought under was the worried look my family gave me.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the beach.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	3. It Started with Soda & Ended with A Song

**_The outfit for this chapter is on my Polyvore: Ebonychic213. The outfit is called Rockin' with the Bikers._**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, just to snap them shut again from the brightness of the sun. I grumbled as I hauled myself up onto my feet. My head was swimming as I made my way further up on the sand.

Then I noticed something odd. Nobody was outside. There was DEFINITELY something wrong with that. There were hundreds a couple minutes ago. And it's not like Mom an Dad would just leave me here to wash up on shore. I turned back to the water before realizing that the Destiny Board wasn't with me. I know I attached the leash to my ankle before going out.

I shook my head, playing it off with the excuse of exhaustion, and sat down on the sand. As I sat down, my outfit changed. Needless to say, I flipped out. I quickly stood up again an looked around. I need to find someone, anyone, who could help me.

Just as I was about to jump back in the water to clear my head and search for my board, I heard music coming from behind me.

I turned to see none other than Big Momma's. A restaurant/hangout from Wet Side Story (the same movie my parents talk about all the time). I smiled brightly before running to the door. I pressed my ear to the door and listened as the music played.

 _'It doesn't sound like one of the songs that they sing in the movie'_ I thought before opening the door silently, _'I guess it's safe to go in there then.'_

I smiled at people as I walked over to Big Momma. "Hello." I greeted.

Big Momma smiled, "Why, hello. I can honestly say I have never seen you walk through the door before. Where you from?"

"I'm from California. I'm Makana Kaya Birch."

"Well, what can I get you Makana?"

"Just a Root Beer please." I stated with a small smile.

I stood there for a minute before someone came up next to me. I whirled my head around to see Lela, a biker. "Could I please have four sodas, Big Momma?" Lela asked politely.

 _'Don't talk to her! You could ruin the entire movie if you talk to her. Don't do it'_ the analytical part of my brain yelled at me.

 _'But it'll be fun! Lela seems very nice! Talk to her!'_ said the fun side of my brain.

Guess which one I followed!

"Hi, I'm Makana." I introduced shyly.

Lela turned to me. "Oh! Hi. I'm Lela. Are you new around here? I've never seen you before?"

I smiled, "I just got here today. I'm from California."

"California?! That is so cool! How long are you staying here?"

I shrugged a little, "I don't know. I think just a couple of days, though."

Big Momma came back over with our drinks and I thanked her. I watched Lela try to pick up all four of her drinks without breaking them and immediately offered to help.

"Sure." Lela replied as she handed me two of the drinks, "I could use a little help."

"No problem." I followed her silently toward her booth. _'What should I talk to her about? Oh! I know!'_ "I like your dress, Lela."

"Oh! Thank you! I like your skirt! I love polka dots." Lela claimed as we reached her table.

"Me too!"

Butchy looked up at us as I set the drinks I held on the table. "Who's this, sis?"

"This is Makana. She came here from California. Makana, this is Lugnut, Struts, CheeChee and my brother, Butchy." Lela introduced as she pointed to everybody.

"Nice to meet you, guys." I waved. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone. See ya around." I said before turning to go sit outside.

"Wait!" I turned back to Lela. "Why don't you sit with us?"

I shook my head a little, "I don't want to intrude."

Lela came over to me and pulled me to sit next to Lugnut. "You won't. So, what do you do for fun?"

I thought for a moment, "I usually either sing or ride my bike around town until I find something to do."

"You sing?" I nodded as I took a sip of soda, "You've got to come with us." Lela insisted with a sparkle in her eyes.

I nodded with an 'Okay' before drinking some delicious root beer. "You ain't a soifer, are you?" Butchy asked with his signature accent.

I shrugged, unsure of how to say it without getting tossed out of the booth my them. "I don't know. I mean I like the ocean and I know how to surf, but that comes with being raised by surfers." Butchy scoffed. I quickly moved on, "I also like to tinker with old cars with my Dad's friend Tyler. I do that more than surfing though." I lied before taking a drink.

"Ever rebuilt a motorcycle?" Butchy said with a slightly interested glance.

"Not yet, but I know how to hotwire one." I said firmly while catching his gaze. I took a final sip of soda before adjusting the sleeves of my jean jacket.

All the Bikers at the table turned to me. "What?" I asked before rolling my eyes, "Just because I was raised by surfers doesn't mean I can't learn some useful tricks."

Struts popped her gum before speaking, "You just might be the first cool surfer, Makana."

"Thanks." I smiled, "But you guys can call me Mick."

Just then Lela spoke up, "Ooh! It's almost time! Let's go!" Lela took my arm and brought me and Struts behind the stage.

Lela turned around and looked me in the eye. "Can you really sing?"

"Yeah." I claimed with a grin, "I sing every night at my hangout back home. Why?"

"Would you like to sing with me?"

I started internally freaking out. On the outside I was smiling and nodding happily, but on the inside I was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Absolutely!" I responded with a small squeal.

"Yay! Okay, first, let me hear your voice."

I thought of a song before singing.

"It's been a long day Without you, my friend,  
And I'll tell you all about it When I see you again.  
We've come a long way From where we began...  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it When I see you again.  
When I see you again."

"How was that?" I asked calmly.

"Amazing! You and I can share the song. This is going to be so cool! Let's go!" She and I slowly walked onto the stage and turned as the music started up.

 _'This is it, Makana. Time to shine. Make it or break it. I just hope someone will be there if I fall.'_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I can't wait to see who Makana ends up with. I'm leaning more toward the most epic and hot older brother of Lela, Butchy *Mega squeal*.**_

 _ **Yay! If you wanted Makana to end up with someone other than Butchy, don't worry. I'll be making more for other characters when I'm finished with this story. Yay! -Snaps**_


	4. A Sweet Slumber Party Part 1

**_The outfit for this chapter is on my Polyvore: Ebonychic213. The outfit is called Sweet Slumber Party. I'm skipping "Meant to Be" in this chapter. I just feel like it would make more sense later on._**

 ** _I would like to thank cherrygorilla for the amazing comments and I just want to say that it means SO much to me. I love every comment you post and it makes me smile! Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Thank you to everybody who has commented!_**

* * *

Lela and I turned as Lela started singing.

(Lela)  
The day started ordinary Boys walking by (oohh, oohh)  
It was the same old story Too fresh or too shy

(Makana)  
I'm not the kind To fall for a guy Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)  
Don't usually swoon,  
But I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)

(Both)  
And now I'm fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya Can't hold on any longer And now I'm fallin' for ya.

(Makana)  
Feels like I tumbled from another world Into your arms and it's so secure

(Lela)  
Maybe I'll stumble, but I know for sure Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl.

Lela and I danced together as the music played before we both twirled. Lela and I gasped as we fell. I knew she didn't need to worry because of Tanner, however, I did need to worry.

Just before I would've hit the floor, two arms caught my waist. I glanced up to my rescuer to see Butchy looking worriedly at me.

"Are you alright?" Butchy asked.

"U-um y-yeah." I stuttered, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Good." Butchy stated quickly as he helped me stand back up.

"Thank you for catching me." I murmered with a gracious smile.

"It was nothin'. I was jus' goin' t' get a soda when y' fell."

I gave a small shrug, "Still. Thanks." I said before going out to the beach.

Ugh. Men.

/Butchy's PoV\

I was talkin' with Cheech and Lugnut when I realized my drink was empty. After taking care of the bottle I started my way over to Big Momma. As I neared the stage where Lela and Mick were singing, I heard two gasps. Lookin' at the girls, I noticed Mick just about to fall on her face.

I ran over and caught Mick just before her head hit the floor. She thanked me twice before running out the front door. Am I _that_ unapproachable to her?

Ugh. Women.

/Makana's PoV\

I was sitting on the sand, thinking over everything that my parents told me in their story. First, they went to Big Momma's and saw the Bikers sing. Then, Mom fell into Tanner and Dad caught Lela. After that, Mom had a PJ party and Dad had fun with the surfer dudes.

So far I've been a part of 1/3 of those events. Instead, Butchy caught me. The movie should still be going in the right direction, but with my existence and inconvenience thrown in with the mix. I just hope that when I leave, it'll still be on the right path.

I was just about to get up and go apologize to Butchy for running from him when I heard somebody come up behind me. "Hiya, Mick!"

"Hey, Lela." I mumbled.

Lela sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Mick?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said before changing the subject, "So, what are you doing later?"

"I'm having a sleepover with the girls. Would you like to come?"

"Sure! I wouldn't miss it!"

No more than a few minutes after that, I was brought to the front door of Lela's house. Considering the fact that my outfit can and will change in an instant, I wasn't exactly shocked by this.

I adjusted the shirt I was wearing before I rang the doorbell. I stood there for only a couple seconds before the door opened. Seeing as I was expecting Lela, I was stunned when I saw Butchy standing in the doorway. In his pajamas.

He was wearing a deep red T-shirt with red plaid bottoms. Man, I wish they showed this scene in the movie! I would pause it here every time. Wait, what?! When did I start thinking like this about Butchy?!

"What are you's doin' 'ere?" Butchy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! U-uh. Lela invited me here. For the sleepover."

"Oh." he said before stepping aside and letting me in, "She's upstairs with the girls. Follow the gigglin'."

"Thanks, Butchy." I said before running up the stairs.

Just like Butchy said, I only had to follow the sound of giggling to find Lela and the girls.

Seeing as I didn't have any pajamas, Lela gave me a beautiful blue nightgown that ended around the middle of my thigh. After I changed, Struts sat me down in front of the vanity and started putting my hair in curlers and spraying them with water. In the meantime, Lela and CheeChee did my nails and then told me that I should sit under the dryer for a while to let my hair dry.

By the time my hair was dry, it was CheeChee's turn for her beehive to be done. As Struts teased Cheech's hair, Lela took my hair out of the curlers.

"Mick," I looked up at Struts, "I know this sounds odd, but could you please go downstairs and grab my purse? I need my hairspray and pins."

"But Butchy is down there and he doesn't like me at all."

The girls all giggled. "You really don't see it do you?" Lela asked.

"See what?"

"The way he looks at you?"

At that moment, I felt like that meme back home with Marlin and Dori on it that says, 'It's like he's trying to speak to me, I know it.'

"She really doesn't get it!" exclaimed CheeChee.

Lela looked me up and down before pushing another chair up to the vanity and telling me to sit down. She told me to close my eyes and smile as brightly as possible, so I did. A few minutes later, after brush after brush and liquid after liquid was either dabbed, spread, smeared or stained on my face, Lela told me to look at my reflection.

I opened my eyes to see a new face. Well, I knew it was still my face, but I didn't think so at first. I looked at least three years older. There wasn't too much make-up on me, but it was enough to make me do a double take. I had small, cat eye eyeliner, a light blush, some lip gloss and skin tone eye shadow. My hair was in beautiful curls and I absolutely loved it.

"Now, you're ready." CheeChee commented beside me.

"I don't know...I mean, I like it, but what does this have to do with Butchy?" I asked confusedly.

"You'll see." Struts smiled.

Lela stood up and pulled me with her to the door. "Mick, this is my brother we're talking about. I know him better than anyone. Would you mind if I gave you one last tip before you go?"

I nodded rapidly, "Yes, please."

"If there is one thing my brother can't help but stare at, it's a girl with curls. So, flaunt it. Toy with them. Silently flirt."

"Okay. Thank you, Lela." I thanked before hugging her.

"You're welcome. Knock him dead. Well, not literally, but-"

"What she's tryin' t' say is make 'im drool watchin' you's." Cheech simplified.

"Act like you's have no idea where my purse is." Struts added. "He'll help you out."

I gave them a thumbs up before walking downstairs. I stopped when I saw Butchy sitting on the couch. I pulled half of my curls to the front before walking over to the other side of the couch.

"Ugh. It's not here either." I grumbled.

"What isn't where?" Butchy asked as he looked over to me.

"Struts told me to get her purse, but I've looked everywhere. Lela's room, the bathroom, heck, I even tried the backyard. I can't find it anywhere." I claimed dejectedly as I nervously tugged my hair.

"Why can't she look fer it herself?" Butchy asked, turning to me.

"One word. CheeChee."

That got him on his feet. "I'll help you look."

* * *

 _ **I couldn't wait to post this! I just had to get it out. I love this. The way I have it all planned out is going to be so awesome! I hope you guys like it! -Snaps**_


	5. A Sweet Slumber Party Part 2

_**This chapter has the same outfit as the last one until the end of the song. At the end where, in the movie, the girls change Mack into a biker, is where the outfits change. It changes to A mismatched Match.**_

 _ **I changed the lyrics in "Like Me" a little bit so it fits a little better. I changed where it ends too.**_

* * *

"It's not here either." I called from the dining room.

It had been, like, 15 minutes and we still hadn't found Struts' purse. I had taken the kitchen while Butchy took the living room. Deciding it would be best to help Butchy, I went back back to the living room. Just as I walked in, one of the bikers, whom I later found out was named Miles, walked in the front door.

"Hey, Butch, I was- woah!" Miles breathed as he looked me up and down.

Just as I made my way to Butchy, he came out from under the coffee table. "Mick, this what yer lookin' for?"

My eyes lit up. "Yes! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I briskly walked over to him and took the purse. As I grabbed it, our hands touched and a jolt of electricity shot though my body. My hand jerked back and I dropped the bag.

"Guess you didn't really want it, did you's?" Butchy joked as he reached down and picked up the purse.

"Guess not." I smiled before taking it in my hand again. I got the same electric zap again as our fingers brushed against each other lightly and our eyes connected. He has really beautiful eyes. Right around his pupils there's a light green that mixes with the brown in the most adorable way.

Wait, what? This is Butchy. Lela's brother. Leader of the Rodents and Enemy #1 to all Surfers.

l felt my face heat up before I looked away, holding the purse close to me. "U-um. T-t-thank you, B-Butchy." I said quickly before running upstairs to Lela's room.

/Butchy's PoV\

I was searching the living room for Struts' purse when I saw something sparkle under the coffee table. I quickly got down low enough to see it and found the missing item. It was wedged between the top of the table and a crossbeam.

"It's not here either." I heard Mick call from the kitchen. I gave the bag a tug as I heard her come in.

I heard the front door close as I freed the purse from under the table. "Hey, Butch," I heard Miles start, "we was- woah!

What is it? What's he lookin' at? I came up from under the table and saw Miles and some of the Rodents, Skids and Lugnut, watchin' Makana while she walked over toward me. Stop it. Now. Okay, fine. Keep eyeballin' 'er and see what 'appens. Wait, why am I thinkin' like this. She's just Lela's friend, why am I so concerned?

"Mick, this what her lookin' for?" I asked as I held up the purse.

Her eyes glittered with happiness, I smiled. That's adorable. "Yes! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" she claimed quickly as she rushed over. As Mick took the purse a zap, an almost electric sting, coursed through my body as our hands touched.

I was almost certain she felt it too when her hand shot to her chest and she dropped the bag. "Guess you didn't really want it, did you's?" I said with a laugh. I bent down and picked up the purse before handing it to her again.

"Guess not." Mick giggled as she grabbed the strap again. I felt the same jolt of electricity as her hand gently fell on mine. My eyes locked with her gentle caramel ones. I noticed a spark of green in her eyes as she blushed and looked away.

"U-um. T-t-thank you, B-Butchy." Mick stuttered before taking off upstairs.

What just happened?

"Butchy, you got's to introduce me to her sometime!" Skids spoke, "She's smokin'. What's her name?"

"Makana. And she's only gonna be here for a couple days." I said, silently reminding myself that she's a surfer and she won't be here for long.

No matter how hard I tried to make myself think of something, anything, else, she always came back to the front of my mind.

/Makana's PoV\

I closed the door behind me and pressed my back to the wood. The girls snapped their gazes to me.

"She definitely did somethin'!" CheeChee giggled.

I giggled happily. "Giggling. Flushed cheeks. Smile bigger than usual. Pupils dilated. Yep. She totally did something!" Lela said with a big smile. Struts took her purse before dragging me over to Lela's bed and pushing me to sit while the other girls all gathered around.

"C'mon, Mick!" said Caitlynn, the blonde, "Give us details!"

I giggled, twirling my hair nervously. "Nothing really. Butchy helped find Struts' purse, that's all."

"No way! He had to have done somethin' else to make you look that starstruck." Cheech explained.

Lela smiled as she spoke, "Did you get a kiss?" my eyes grew bigger than a dinner plate. "That would be a no."

"So what did you do?" Struts asked with a pop of her gum.

"I don't know what it was, but, when he handed my your purse, I felt this electric zap go through me when our hands touched. It felt...nice."

All the girls started giggling madly. "You, my friend, have fallen in love!" Lela explained with a bright smile.

CheeChee stopped giggling and stood up. "We needs to get her ready!"

"For what, Cheech?" Caitlynn asked.

"Butchy! We need her to look more like a biker, less like a surfer."

I stood worriedly, "Do I really need to change for a boy?"

"Absolutely!" Cheech exclaimed.

/Butchy's PoV\

After the guys and I hung out for a bit, they started asking questions about Mick.

"How old is she? She looks about 18." Skids asked.

"I dunno. I didn't ask." I replied.

"How long have you known her?" Miles asked.

"I jus' met her earlier today."

"You gonna ask 'er out?" Lugnut questioned. That got my attention. "If you don't, I will."

"She's a soifer." I tried. I need to get the topic off of her.

"She may be a soifer, but she is a fox!" Miles exclaimed to the agreement of the others.

"Can we jus' change the subject?"

They nodded, "Sure, Butch, we all know you like 'er anyway, so we won' try anythin'." Skids said with a smirk.

I snapped my eyes to him. "'ow did yous-?"

"We all saw that scene between the two o' you's. You just gotta make a change for 'er before she's gone."

"How do you propose I do that?" I asked.

"She's a soifer, so you need to act like a soifer for her." Lugnut simplified.

/3rd PoV\

(Biker Guys)  
"When you meet a girl you like You should take my advice."

(Butchy)  
But girls like boys like me.  
Take the lead,  
She likes it when you're in control.

(Miles)  
Let 'er breathe, chill out and go with the flow.

(Butchy)  
Make all the plans.

(Lugnut)  
Don't be impolite!

(All Guys)  
I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like.

(Lela)  
A quick glance Bat your eyes and look away.

(Makana)  
I'm too shy! I can't ask him on a date!  
Can you get him to ask?

(Lela)  
No! Just give it a try!  
I know what boys, know what boys,  
yeah, I know what boys like.

(Butchy)  
I know what girls like, you know what I mean.

(Lela and Biker Girls)  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

(Butchy)  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me.

(Lela and Biker Girls)  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me.

(Miles)  
Like me!

(CheeChee)  
Like me!

(Skids)  
Like me!

(Struts)  
Like me!

(Lugnut)  
Like me!

(Caitlynn)  
Like me!

(Butchy)  
Hang with the guys, don't let her know how much you care.

(Miles)  
Look in her eyes and tell her even if you're scared.

(Butchy)  
You got it wrong!

(Lugnut, Skids and Miles)  
No! We got it right.

(Butchy and Lugnut)  
I know what girl, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like.

(Makana and Lela)  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!

(Butchy and Lugnut)  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

(Miles)  
Like me!

(CheeChee)  
Like me!

(Lugnut)  
Like me!

(Lela)  
Like me!

(Butchy)  
Like me!

(Makana)  
Like me!

/Makana's PoV\

After the slumber party, Lela and the girls brought me over to Big Momma's. They told me to wait outside until Butchy showed up. So, guess what I'm doing now. Standing in the sand. Waiting. My heels slowly sinking in the sand. I heard a motorcycle pull up behind me. I turned around to see Butchy in an outfit I thought I'd never see him in.

A surfer get up.

He had a red shirt with Hawaiian flowers on it, he wore tan shorts that were rolled up a little, and a piar of black sneakers.

I gasped before giggling. "Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up." He said flatly.

"Sorry, Butchy, but I never thought I would see you dressed like this."

"And I never thought I'd see you's lookin' like a biker." Butchy claimed as he approached.

"The people in there are gonna go nuts when they see us." I said as we walked up the stairs.

"They sure are."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	6. Fairy Tales DO Exist

_**This chapter has the same outfit as the last one. For the person who messaged me, and for all readers who are wondering, I think Mick would sound kind of like Sage Boatright.**_

 _ **So if you want to know what I think Mick would sound like, search "Sage Boatright" on YouTube. I think if you listen to her sing Budapest by George Ezra, you can really hear her better. But that's just my opinion.**_

* * *

As Butchy and I went inside Big Momma's, a surfer pointed us out. I smiled and waved, but Butchy seemed to scowl as we walked by. We got a few giggles and some whispering as we walked by, but I just took Butchy's wrist and guided him to the booth he usually sits at in the movie.

I desperately tryed to ignore the sparks that surged from my hand to my heart as we walked, but, by then, I was pretty sure my blush was already appearing over the make-up on my cheeks.

As I walked by a table with a couple of Rodents, I heard a whistle from one of them. I paid no attention to them, however, by the look he gave them, Butchy did.

"She is fine!" whispered a biker.

"Think she'd go out with me?" mumbled another.

Wow. I know I look like a biker, but I didn't know I looked this good. I just might have to dress like this more often.

/Butchy's PoV\

Early the next morning, the guys had set it up with the girls that Mick and I would have day alone. I was all for it. Except for one thing. The clothes. The guys forced me into wearing a more surfer outfit. I hated it, but since it was for Mick, I wore it.

Around noon, I headed to Big Momma's. As I pulled up, I noticed a curly haired girl with a black leather jacket on. As I took off my helmet, the girl turned. It was Makana. Mick was wearing a beautiful dress with matching shoes and her hair had a little black bow in it.

All in all, she was gorgeous.

She started giggling and I suddenly remembered what I was wearing.

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up."

"Sorry, Butchy, but I never thought I would see you dressed like this." Mick smiled.

"And I never thought I'd see you's lookin' like a biker." I said with a grin as I got closer to her.

"The people in there are going to go nuts when they see us." Mick claimed as we walked up the front steps.

"They sure are."

As we walked into the building, the place seemed quiet. Then, I heard the whispers. I scowled. It must be about me. Yeah, I am dressed like a surfer, so what. Get over it and move on.

Then I over heard just what they were whispering about as Mick grabbed my wrist and walked by a table full of Rodents.

"She is fine!"

"Think she'd go out with me?"

I nearly stopped. Now it wasn't just Lugnut, Miles, or Skids who liked Mick. It was most of the Rodents. I need to do somethin' and do it quickly before someone else tries to take her.

I need to see if Lela can get somethin' out o' her. I need to know what she likes.

"Wait here for a second, Mick." I said as she sat down. "I'm gonna go get us some soda."

/Makana's PoV\

I sat down in the booth as Butchy left to get us drinks. I watched as Lela came up to me with a big smile on her face. "So? How is it going?" Lela asked.

"He just went to get us some drinks."

"Okay. That gives me some time to tell you what he likes. If you want?"

I nodded rapidly. "Please do."

Lela giggled. "He loves machinery so, if you know much about machines, talk about that. Butchy likes it when a girl plays with her hair. And he hates any questions about girls he dated before."

I nodded again. "Anything else?"

"I can't. He's coming back. Please don't tell him what I just told you." Lela said quickly, "You can tell me how it went tonight." she gave me a thumbs up before going back to her seat.

I guess I'm going over again tonight as well.

Butchy came back over with our drinks and sat down across from me. "What were you an' Lela talkin' 'bout?"

I smiled and shook my head. "She just wanted to know if my head was okay."

Butchy glanced at me confusedly. "Why wouldn't it be alright?"

"I fell this morning and hit it. I had a major headache for a while after."

Butchy nodded. "So are you's alright?"

"Yeah, Butchy, I'm fine."

There was a long, awkward pause between us before he spoke up.

"I like that ring. My sister had a necklace with the same thing on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She gave it to her best friend when she had to go back home."

I paused. My Mom said she had a gift from her best friend that she was going to give me when I turned 16. "By any chance, Butchy, was her best friends name Mack?"

His eyes snapped to mine in shock. "Yeah. It was. How did you know that?"

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "They were true?! All those stories..."

"Mick, what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"They're my parents! Mack is my Mom. Wait! Did Mack come with a guy named Brady?"

"Y-yeah?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Brady is my Dad! Oh my cheese puffs! They weren't just telling me fairy tales!"

"Slow down! What are you sayin'?"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "My Mom and Dad are Mack and Brady. They always tell me the story about the time they came here. I thought they were just trying to give me a creative imagination. I didn't think it was true."

"They are your parents?! What year _is it_ there?!"

"2036." Butchy sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was having so much fun here and- wait."

Butchy and I caught gazes before I got up and took off toward the door. "Hold up, Mick!" I heard Butchy call after me as went through the front doors and kicked off my high heels.

It didn't take Butchy long to catch up with me as I ran down the beach.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked as we ran toward where I knew the lighthouse would be.

"I need to see if Les Camembert is making his crazy weather machine."

"Isn't he the guy who-"

"Tried to buy Big Momma's? Yeah. He knows this beach will be gold someday so he told Big Momma to sell it to him."

Butchy and I were gasping for breath as we ran by many surfers and bikers. "She said no. I was there when it happened."

"I know." I said as I came to a stop, "Hey, let's catch our breath for a second."

I leaned on Butchy as I caught my breath. I could hear his heart pounding as I reached up and hugged his torso. I noticed that he and I were around the same height. He was only an inch or two taller than me. "Thank you, Butchy." I said quietly.

"Fer what?" he questioned as he put his arms over my shoulders.

"Following me."

"Sure. I mean, the scared look in your eye made me a little scared. I had to follow you to know what was goin' on."

"Still. Thanks." I replied as I backed away. "Let's keep going. The lighthouse should be just up ahead."

"Lighthouse?!"

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be told from Butchy's PoV of the events from the time at Big Momma's until the end of this chapter. Yay!**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	7. That Darned Inner Fangirl

_**This chapter has the same outfit as the last chapter. For those of you who are reading this on the Fourth of July, Happy**_ **Fourth** _ **of July! ^-^ I'm so sorry for the late update, but I spent the entire day shopping with my Uncle John.**_

 _ **When we catch up to the end of the last chapter, this will be going back to Makana. Until then, it will be Butchy. :D**_

* * *

As I went to get drinks for Mick and I, I noticed Lela going over to talk to her. Since the usual music and talking started back up, I couldn't hear them. I watched them as they talked before grabbing the sodas and walking back to the table.

"What were you an' Lela talkin' 'bout?" I asked as I sat across from her.

She smiled and shook her head, "She just wanted to know if my head was okay."

"Why wouldn't it be alright?" I asked before taking a drink.

Mick shrugged lightly, "I fell this morning and hit it." she rubbed her forehead lightly before continuing, "I had a major headache for a while after."

I looked her over with concern, "So are you's alright?"

Mick nodded as she sipped her drink. "Yeah, Butchy, I'm fine."

 _'What do I talk about now?'_ I thought, _'I don't know what I can and can't talk to her about. Girls like clothes, right? I just need to find something' on her that I can start a conversation with.'_

Her hair? No. It _is_ pretty, but she's probably heard that before. Her dress? No ways. I know nothin' 'bout that kind of thing. Her smile? That would be kind of awkward. What about the ring? She's been wearing it a lot. Just compliment her and see where it goes.

"I like that ring." I started, her attention snapping to me, "My sister had a necklace with the same thing on it."

Mick glanced at the small decoration, "Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "She gave it to her best friend when she had to go home."

I watched as Mick's eyes flickered up and down. It was like she was thinking about what I had said like she had heard it before.

Her next words surprised me.

"By any chance, Butchy, was her best friends name Mack?"

I stared at her in shock and confusion. "Yeah. It was. How did you know that?"

"Oh my gosh!" Mick squealed, "They were true?! All those stories..."

"Mick, what are you talkin' 'bout?"

What she said next made the surprise I felt earlier seem like a speck of dust compared to a boulder.

"They're my parents! Mack is my Mom. Wait! Did Mack come with a guy named Brady?"

The heck?! "Y-yeah?"

Mick jumped in her seat. "Brady is my Dad! Oh my cheese puffs! They weren't telling me fairy tales!"

What? "Slow down! What are you sayin'?"

Mick took a deep breath and calmed herself before speakin', "My Mom and Dad are Mack and Brady. They always tell me the story about the time they came here." Mick shook her head, "I thought they were just trying to give me a creative imagination. I didn't think it was true."

"They are your parents?! What year _is it_ there?!" I questioned in disbelief.

"2036." I sighed, thinking about how different and difficult to come to 1962 from _that_ far ahead, but Mick must have thought of it as anger. Anger at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was having so much fun here and- wait."

I looked up, saw the petrified look in her eyes and immediately became worried. Just as I was about to say somethin', she bolted, leavin' me sittin' there. "Hold up, Mick!" I called after her as I got up and weaved my way through the crowd of bikers and surfers.

As I made my way through the front doors, I saw Mick runnin' down the beach. I quickly caught up with her and asked where she was goin'.

"I need to see if Les Camembert is making his crazy weather machine." Oddly enough that isn't the weirdest thing I've heard.

I turned to her as we ran, "Isn't he the guy who-"

"Tried to buy Big Momma's?" Mick finished, "Yeah. He knows this beach will be gold someday so he told Big Momma to sell it to him."

I shook my head, "She said no. I was there when it happened."

"I know." she replied, runnin' for a bit before stopping in the sand, "Hey, let's catch our breath for a second."

I gladly stopped. I started thinkin' about all that I had just been told. First, Mack and Brady are her parents. Then, the fact that she came here from seventy-somethin' years in the future. Now, the man we thought had given up on Big Momma's, was actually buildin' somethin' that could wipe out our hang out.

Man. This is one messed up day.

When I was just about to ask her if she wanted to keep goin', she came up to me and let her head fall to my shoulder. She slowly wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close. I was enjoyin' the feel of those now familiar electrical stings as she spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you, Butchy."

"Fer what?" I asked as I draped my arms over her shoulders and held her tight.

"Following me." Mick replied simply.

I smiled and rested my head on hers. "Sure. I mean, the scared look made me a little scared. I had to follow you to know what was goin' on."

 _'Liar!'_ my conscience yelled at me, ' _You were just as scared as her. Admit it.'_

"Still. Thanks" Mick replied as she pulled back and turned around, "Let's keep going. The lighthouse should be just up ahead."

"Lighthouse?!"

/Mick's PoV\

"Please tell me you's did NOT just say lighthouse."

I turned back to Butchy with a smile. "I would, Butchy, but my parents told me that I should never lie."

Butchy started to nervously back away. "Can I tell you somethin' not even Lela knows?"

"Yeah, anything."

"I'm not big on lighthouses. For some people it's snakes. For others it's heights. For me, it's lighthouses."

I quickly went up to him and took his hand. "Butchy, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there with you. Besides, if we find out that he is building his weather machine, you'll be the hero for telling the others to help us destroy it."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. And not only will you be their hero, you'll be my hero." I gave him the softest, sweetest face I could muster and smiled softly.

I then used the set of words that most guys would give in with. The set of words I never wanted to use because I would sound like a damsel in distress.

"Please? For me?"

Butchy nodded slowly though it seemed more for himself than for me. "Fer you's."

* * *

As we approached the lighthouse, Butchy seemed to have second thoughts. I turned to him and held his shoulders.

"Butchy, let's make a deal." I stated, knowing this would probably keep him on the right track, "If you go in here with me, I'll give you a special something when we come out. If you don't, you'll never find out what it was."

He seemed to think it over a bit before looking me in the eyes, "I got's ta know that is. How 're we's gonna get in, though?"

I looked around before spotting a mat in front of the door. I lifted it and grabbed the lightning bolt key. "Bang." I claimed before unlocking the door.

We made our way through boxes and wires until we saw it. Les Camembert's diabolical weather changing machine.

My inner fangirl was squealing with delight, jumping up and down and doing a happy dance at the sight of the machine I had only ever seen in a movie. Now I was seeing it while in a movie! It took a lot of restraint to not start squealing like a little girl.

"What is _that_?" Butchy questioned.

"Les Camembert's weather altering machine!" I said, my voice starting to squeak at the end.

* * *

 _ **Who wants to guess what Mick's gift is? I'm so excited to write that! Unlike Mick, I shall let my inner fangirl free! Eeeeeeeek! I'm not excited at all! Just kidding, of course I am. Until tomorrow my friends~**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	8. Weather or Not

_**This chapter has the same outfit as the last one. When they go to Big Momma's, Mick changes into a new outfit. It's on my Polyvore page; Ebonychic213. The outfit is called Weather or Not. Just like this chapter.**_

 _ **Happy Fourth of July! :D**_

* * *

"How come you seem happy about this?" Butchy questioned quietly from behind me.

"Because I am. Well, not about the fact that it could destroy the tide, but I'm excited to see it in person." I whispered.

"There's Les Camembert." Butchy murmered with a point, "Who is that with him?"

"Doctor Fusion. Camembert hired him to help him create this thing."

"What'll happen if it works?"

"The oceans won't have any waves. Making the surfers leave."

"What's so bad about that?" Butchy asked with a smirk as he moved next to me.

"There's more. It will also cause humidity so dense that it will rust every single part of your motorcycles."

He turned to me with a look of horror. "We got's to destroy this thing."

"Not yet!" I whispered, guiding him to leave with me. "We can't destroy it now. We have to get both the surfers and the rest of the Rodents to help us."

"Why would we needs them?"

I turned to him with an 'I don't wanna hear it' look. "My parents told me how you teamed up last time. I know how much the surfers and bikers actually helped each other. And, besides, I'm one of them. If you don't want their help, you don't want my help."

"I do want your help, Mick."

"Then help me come up with a plan, Butchy."

Butchy nodded slowly. "Alright."

We quietly made our way out of the lighthouse, making sure we put the key back under the mat on our way out.

"Mick," Butchy said as we started walking toward Big Momma's, "if I remember correctly, you's promised me somethin'."

Dang it. I was sorta hoping he had forgotten about that. I stopped and turned to him, my cheeks burning.

"I remembered."

"Well, what did I's get fer goin' in there?"

"This." I replied simply before kissing his cheek. I then smiled at him before walking down the beach.

* * *

Later that day, I was in Lela's room, having a sleepover. I had talked with Butchy about our plan to destroy the weather machine and it seems to be going well.

I was attempting to put a record on, when Lela came over and did it for me. "I know how hard this technology stuff can be." Haha, if only you knew, Lela.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. Come here." she claimed as she dragged me to her vanity, "Let's try something new with your hair."

"Okay." I said before looking at the mirror. This reminds me of when Mom used to do my hair. That was before I learned how to do it myself and started being more independent.

"Hey," Lela started, "are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just miss my family back home, that's all."

"Oh. Well, would you like to talk about them? I am a very good listener."

I smiled, but shook my head. "That's okay. Thank you though. How are things going with you and Tanner?"

"Good. The only thing is, whenever we're around either the bikers or the surfers, we can't be ourselves. It's like we have to hide."

"That's terrible. Maybe you can talk to Butchy about it."

"I don't know." Lela said as she started to braid my hair, "He doesn't seem to like our relationship."

"I can talk to him about it for you, if you want."

Lela nodded, "I'll think about it. Speaking of my brother, how are you and Butchy doing?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't asked me out or anything. He is caring and kind of cute, but I think he's just as clueless as me when it comes to dating."

Lela seemed to think for a minute before speaking, "If you'll talk to him about my relationship with Tanner, I'll talk to him about your relationship."

"It's a deal." I responded. "Lela? I know this sounds odd, but I feel like I could tell you anything."

Lela nodded. "It does feel like that, doesn't it?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"Of course." she replied, smiling happily. Lela laughed as she dragged me over to her bed and sat on her feet.

"Here it goes. You ready?" Lela nodded, "My Mom and Dad are Mack and Brady."

Lela froze, her mouth agape. "Seriously?!" I nodded, glancing down. I suddenly got tackled in a hug as Lela squealed in my ear. "That is so fantastic! I knew there was something familiar about you! If my brother knew, his head would spin! Oh my goodness, you have to tell him! He can help you get back home. I mean, I don't want you to leave so soon, but you have to."

"I already told Butchy, Lela. He and I are coming up with a plan to get me home. We need your help too."

"Absolutely." Lela said as she held me at arms length, "What do you need?"

"I need you and Tanner to help us get the surfers and bikers to join forces. Les Camembert is building an evil weather machine that can stop the waves in the ocean and rust all the motorcycles. If we don't join forces by tomorrow afternoon, the only way I could get home, the surf, won't be able to send me home and I'll be stuck here forever."

"Okay." Lela nodded.

"Okay?"

"Of course. Friends always help friends."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

* * *

The next morning, after having breakfast with Lela and Butchy, we all headed out to Big Momma's to try to convince the two rival groups to join forces. As we got inside, I nodded to Lela. She ran over and got Tanner as I pulled Butchy up on the stage.

"Everybody, listen!" Butchy said loudly.

"Les Camembert wants to destroy us." I claimed as Lela pulled Tanner on stage. "He created a weather machine that will stop the tide!"

"And will rust all our bikes!" Lela continued. "Just to get rid of us!"

"We need your help." Tanner finished.

Lugnut stood up, "Us or them?"

Seacat stood, "I think he means us."

Then, both groups started arguing over who we were talking about. I whistled loudly. "Guys!"

Everyone turned to me. "All this stupid turf war is doing, is tearing apart friendships and relationships that could last a lifetime. I'm a surfer. I never thought I would have much to talk about with a biker. Then, I talked to Butchy and Lela." I claimed as I gave Lela a hug and held Butchy's hand, "Now I have a best friend and a boyfriend."

"I's never thought I would like a soifer," Butchy stated before putting his arms around me, "until I got to know one... Wait! Did you just say 'boyfriend'?!"

"I didn't think I would like a biker," Tanner commented before looking at Lela, "then I took a ride with one."

"Our only hope is to join forces and destroy the weather machine before it destroys our world." said Lela.

"Why should we do anything with them?" Miles asked.

"We didn't want to do anything with you first." said Rascal.

That started another argument. "Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. "Thank you."

"Together we can do this." Tanner stated firmly.

"Why should we listen to you?" Skids butted in.

"Tanner and I are going to put aside our differences to work together on this. Why can't you?" Butchy questioned.

"I'm all for it if Lela and Mick are." CheeChee stated.

"Me too." Giggles stated.

One by one, they all started to come together. Just like our plan.

"Let's do this!" Butchy stated as we all held hands, "Together!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it. We are getting close to the end of Wet Side Story, aren't we? Well, just because we're close to the end of the movie, doesn't mean this story is going to end soon! Yay!**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	9. Crashing Waves

_**The outfit is the same as the last chapter, until the end of the lighthouse scene. The outfit for this is on my Polyvore page: Ebonychic213. I called it Thinking Out Loud. I don't know why I decided to call it that, but I did.**_

 _ **I had to cut out a bit of what Lela said about the motor because I couldn't understand some of it clearly enough for it to make sense. Sorry.**_

* * *

Everyone in Big Momma's cheered as we ran out to the beach. Butchy and I took the lead as we rushed to the lighthouse. I ran ahead and unlocked the door as we got closer. Immediately, Lela and I climbed up onto the machine to get a closer look.

CheeChee and Rascal quickly caught Les and Dr. Fusion and tied them up. Struts and Seacat erased all the plans and equations on the blackboard while Caitlynn took all the papers and tore them. Butchy laid back on the rails of the machine and started wrenching it. Others started hitting the machine, attempting to break it. Even Struts tried using her pink heels to break it.

I took a look inside and started toying with the wires. "Mick, do you know what you's is doin'?" Butchy asked.

"It's me, Butchy, of course I don't know what the heck I'm doing!" I laughed.

"This motor isn't much different than the kind you guys refurbish all the time."

"Yer right," Butchy started, "but it's too hard to get to without takin' the whole thing apart. Especially with these..sausage fingers."

Lela and I looked at each other before taking out bobby pins, "Not for us, it isn't."

"Mick," Lela started, "if you can put it in there-"

"Here?"

"Yeah. Twist it and it should- AH!"

"Lela!" I called as she started slipping. Butchy quickly climbed out from under the machine. Lela grabbed my arm to try to regain balance. Instead, she made me lose my balance and I started slipping with her. "EEK!"

"Sis! Mick! Watch out!" Butchy yelled as he reached out for us. I fell back and landed in Butchy's arms. Lela landed with Tanner.

I smiled at Butchy as he let me down. Then, the machine started making a weird alarm noise. "The whole thing's gonna blow! Let's get outta here!" Butchy yelled before taking my hand and running toward the exit.

We had all just barely made it onto the sand when the lighthouse exploded. The guys all shielded the girls from any stray shrapnel as we all stared at the now blown to bits lighthouse. We all just stood there for a minute, thinking, catching our breath, or cheering. Big Momma's was safe, the waves were fine and the motorcycles wouldn't rust any time soon.

I was one of the ones who were thinking. Thinking about how I could go home now that I helped destroy Les Camembert's plan and everything. I wanted to go hone at first, but, now, I'm not so sure. I mean, I've got Butchy, my new besties Lela, Cheech and Struts, I can become friends with more of the surfers too... I liked the random outfit changes. Like the one I had while thinking. I was starting to really like being stuck in this world.

Lela came over and hugged me with a laugh. "Hey! We did it!"

"Yeah..." I sighed sadly.

"You okay, Mick?"

"I have to go home."

Lela looked at me worriedly, "No... really? You can stay here if you want! It's always just like this. Perfect."

I nodded, "I know. But, where I come from, I have my family. Mom, Dad, my Cousin, my Aunt and Uncle... I would miss them and they would miss me. I have to go back."

"I'm not so sure he," Lela pointed to Butchy who was talking to Miles, Lugnut and a few surfers, "will be willing to let you go."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said before making my way to the lead biker. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to me.

Butchy enveloped me in a hug as he talked to me. "We's did it, babe." That's it. My shoulders heaved as I started crying. Butchy moved to look at me. "What's wrong? Are you's hurt or somethin'?"

I shook my head lightly as he wiped away stray tears. "I have to g-go home."

"What? No... You can't go."

"I h-have t-t-to, Butchy. My-y fa-family..."

Butchy held me tightly again. "What will happen to us?"

"I lo-ove y-you."

"I love you's too, but you can't just leave."

"What d-do you expect me t-to do?!" I asked incredulously.

"Take me with you, Mick!"

"I want to, but what if-"

"Please!" he pleaded.

I thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah!" Butchy cheered as he picked me up and twirled me.

"If Butchy's going, I'm going." Lela stated as she came up to us.

"No, Sis. I'll only be gone for a day or two. In the meantime, I need you's to take care of the Rodents."

"Oh." Lela said dejectedly, "Well, maybe when you come back?"

"Yeah, Lela! If this works, I'll take you next time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Have fun!"

Butchy and I gave Lela hugs before turning to the ocean. "I know I should have told you before, but water makes me a little nervous."

I stared at Butchy before smiling. New plan. "Well, I guess it's just me then. See you, guys!" I claimed as I waved to the group. I then ran into the ocean.

Follow me, Butchy. You did it once, do it again.

"Wait, Mick!" I heard as Butchy ran up behind me. "I'm still comin' with."

Good. "I hoped you would." I said as I took his hand. The flower on the ring on my right hand started glowing as we walked further into the ocean. By the time we were in waist high water, I was shivering. For water that is supposed to be warm all the time, it was surprisingly cold. Just as I was about to duck under the water and get fully drenched, a small wave hit. Not enough for us to get pulled into my world, but enough to get us soaked.

I watched the water as some dark looking clouds started to form. "This is it. We just have to get a little further out and we can probably go."

Butchy nodded as he took a deep breath, "Let's just get this alls over with."

"You really don't like the ocean, do you?"

"No, I's don't."

"Oh." I said softly, "Well, I think it should only last a couple seconds. Then, you and I can go back to my house and chill."

"Good. Let's do this."

We waded deeper and deeper until we were just swimming. I watched the sky get darker as the storm rolled in. I glanced back at the beach and saw only Lela and Tanner still waiting there. I waved to them before turning back to Butchy.

"Ready?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

Butchy's grip on my hand tightened a little as he watched the waves. "Yeah."

As the waves got bigger, Butchy and I got closer to them. Then I saw it. The one. I turned to Butchy and put my free hand on his cheek, making him face me.

"Butchy, I know this sounds insane, but when that wave hits, let it pull you under."

"What?! Mick, are you's crazy?!"

"Butchy, if it pulls us under, I think it will bring us to my world. Just trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then trust me now. Don't let go of my hand."

Butchy pulled me to him, my free hand on his chest and his free arm around my waist. "I promise. I won't let you go."

I watched the wave get bigger and bigger. Butchy held on tighter as the wave crashed, dragging the both of us under.

I watched as the wave crashed around us, Butchy hugging me closer than ever. He kept his promise. He never did let go. Not even when the dark water around us turned into the bright sand of the shore.

* * *

 _ **I was very busy today, so I had a later than usual update. Sorry for the inconvenience, but life happens. I'm so excited to see what's gonna happen! It's going to be so awesome! Woohoo! Can't wait!**_

 ** _-Snaps_**


	10. Surf's Up Saturday

_**The outfit is the same as the first chapter until they get to Mick's house. The original outfit, if you haven't seen it or you just can't remember, is on my Polyvore page: EbonyChic213. I called it Destiny Awaits. The bew outfit has been called Movie Night Cuddles.**_

 _ **If you would like to see what I picture their house looking like, it is also on my Polyvore page with the title "Mick, Mack and Brady's House."**_

* * *

I felt like I bounced out of the water as I surfaced. I pushed the stray hairs that fell out of my bun away from my face as I looked around. I saw my family and a couple hundred others on the beach. I saw the Destiny Board next to me. Where is Butchy? My thoughts were answered as he popped up next to me, his hair soaked.

I hugged him tightly. "We did it! Butchy, we did it! We're in my world now!"

"Yeah?" I nodded, "Yeah!"

"Why don't you go get back on dry land? I have a wave to surf."

Butchy nodded as he swam his way to the shore. I hopped onto the surfboard and paddled out a bit further. I waved to the people on the beach before turning to the waves. Here we go again. Please don't end like last time.

I got up in the wave and it started to barrel around me. As it crashed, I held my ground, kicking out on the wave. Man, I nearly ate it that time.

"WOOHOO! YEAH!" I screamed, pumping my fists in the air.

After I finished my wave, I headed back to shore, hugging Mom and Dad tightly. "I missed you guys." I mumbled.

"Why would you miss us?" Mom asked, "You were just surfing."

"You guys aren't crazy! I went there! I went to Wet Side Story! I met Butchy and Lela and Tanner and Giggles and CheeChee and Struts and-"

"We get it, kiddo." Dad said with a hand on my head.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" I asked.

"No. Butchy already talked to us." Mom said, handing me my towel, "He also told us you two are a thing now?"

I giggled as my face burned, "Yeah. I guess we are. Speaking of Butchy, where is he?"

"Drying off on the steps." Mom claimed as we walked, "Let's talk about this later. You need to go take a shower, get changed, and ready for tonight."

"Why? What's tonight?"

Dad shook his head. "I can't believe you forgot about Surf's Up Saturday."

Surf's Up Saturday is the one day a week Mom allows Dad and I to watch movies all day in the backyard. We've had this tradition since I was little. We would start on the first Saturday of summer and keep going until the end of summer. Today was my turn to pick the movies. I had forgotten all about it. At first it was because of the ring, then it was because of the awesome surf, after that it was being trapped in another world.

"Oh yeah! Can Butchy help pick out the movies tonight, Dad?"

"If you want."

"Yay! Hey, Butchy!" I started as I ran up the beach to the stairs.

"She never changes, Mack." I heard Dad say as I ran up the stairs.

"I hope she never will." I heard Mom reply. I smiled as I ran up to Butchy and hugged him.

I won't, Mom. I'll never change. I'll stay like this forever. I promise.

/Meanwhile in Wet Side Story; 3rd PoV\

Lela was surrounded by Rodents. All of them were asking her questions and looking to her for advice. She didn't know how to answer all of them when they were being yelled at her, so she told them to sit and be patient as she thought of how Butchy would answer them.

Some of the surfers had gone to the front steps to watch the rain, but Tanner, Seacat, and Giggles stayed back. Tanner had been sitting with Lela to help her if she needed it, but, so far, she didn't seem to need it so he was with Lugnut, playing pool. Seacat was talking with CheeChee about her hair. Giggles and Struts were talking about boys while sipping some soda.

All of a sudden, Lela spoke up. "I think I came up with something to do while Butchy is gone." Lela started, making everyone gather around her, "Lugnut, can you and Giggles to go to the back room and grab some food coloring, please?"

"You gots it, Lela." Lugnut claimed as he and Giggles headed outside.

"Struts, I need you to get your make-up equipment. Don't use them on anybody yet, please."

"Sure thing!"

"CheeChee, could you and Seacat please go to my house and get some of the old boxes? You might need to wrap them in trash bags to keep them dry."

"We will be back soon."

"Good. Thank you. Tanner, I need you to help get some surfboards in here."

"Okay." Tanner said, "Why do you need all these things, Lela?"

Lela laughed as they went outside, "For an art project Mick told me about. I think it could really help us all bond."

"I hope it works."

/Back in our world; Mick's PoV\

I had just finished getting changed after my shower when a knock hit my door. "Come in." I said loudly enough so they could hear me. It was Butchy.

He was wearing a grey tank top, red and black checkered pajama pants and a red hoodie. His hair was dripping onto his hoodie as he walked over to me. "Mack said I's should have you's do my hair for me after my shower. I's don't know what fer, but..."

"Oh. I get it. Come sit." I said as I patted the edge of my bed next to me. As Butchy sat down, I crawled behind him and sat with one leg on either side of him. I picked up my highlighter yellow hairbrush and started brushing his hair gently.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Butchy spoke. "I know how you feel now. When you's were missing your family. I miss my sister."

"Mmm." I hummed in agreement while I parted his hair, "At least you know you'll see her again. I didn't know if I would or not."

"True." he sighed before moving on, "Yer Dad was tellin' me about a machine he was makin'. He wants me to check it out in the mornin'."

I nodded although I knew he couldn't see me. "Cool. I wish I could tag along, however, I have to go to the store tomorrow morning and grab some stuff for dinner."

"I'll tell you about it when you's gets back."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied as I grabbed my blow dryer. I flipped it on before bringing it over Butchy's wet hair. Within a couple minutes, Butchy's hair was dried, brushed and styled into his usual look.

I smiled as I walked inside my bathroom. Butchy was playing with the holographic TV that was programmed into my mirror. My Dad invented it. It could be enlarged, moved around, turned, flipped backwards, etc. I came up behind him and hugged him.

"Handsome as always." I mumbled into his back. He turned around and lifted me up onto the counter.

"Beautiful as always." Butchy said as he put his forehead on mine.

"'Kana! Butchy! Movies are ready!" Dad yelled from the living room.

I sighed and hopped off of the counter. "Coming!" I took Butchy's hand and walked downstairs with him. I brought him through the back door and into the backyard movie theater. We sat on one of the mattress/bed things and waited for Dad to start the movie. The first one was, of course WSS. After that it was Tarantulas on a Train. The third was Inside Out. The last one Butchy and I picked was Forrest Gump.

Just as we were getting to the part at the end where Forrest reunites with Jenny, I started getting tired. Seeing as we were both already laying down, I took Butchy's left arm and put my head on his bicep. He rolled onto his left side and put his right arm around my waist. I snuggled into him and hummed happily as I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

 _ **Not my best ending, but I have been busy watching four children today with my older sister. I didn't get much time to plan this out like I usually do, but hopefully you guys understand.**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	11. Guess Who's Back

_**This is the tenth chapter! Woohoo! The outfit is the same as the last one until Mick and Mack go shopping. The new outfit is on my Polyvore page: Ebonychic213. I called it Mick and Mack. There are a couple of PoV changes in this one.**_

 _ **To the person who goes by the name Guest, I read all the comments I receive and take the ideas into suggestion. I was happy to see that you thought that same as me. I had planned for that to happen from day 1 so that was amazing to read.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who comments!**_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my room with my blankets covering me. I love when that happens. When I go to sleep in one place and wake up in my bed. Who brought me here though?

I sat up and tossed my blankets aside as I put my slippers on. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I hopped up on the island and waited for Mom and Dad to finish breakfast. Usually, I would help Dad, but, on Sunday, I'm usually exhausted. We still go to church though.

Dad always burns something. Most of the time at breakfast it's either toast, pancakes or pizza. Yes, we have pizza for breakfast sometimes. Dad and I are very laid back with foods. Mom tries to get us to eat better, but we all have very high metabolism so I don't understand why.

I stood up on the island as Dad turned the radio on. He put it on my fave station; the one that plays the last generation's tunes. I started dancing as the song I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes came on.

I turned as I heard Butchy come in. I waved and motioned for him to get up there with me. He shook his head with a smile as he sat down so I shrugged and kept dancing.

"Mick, your food is ready so get down from the island." Mom said, holding the plate in her hand.

"But, Mom, the song isn't over yet!"

Mom sighed as she rolled her eyes jokingly. "Okay. Finish the song then sit down and eat. We have shopping to do."

As the song ended, I jumped from the island, grabbed my plate and sat next to Butchy.

/An hour later with Butchy and Brady 3rd PoV\

"Now that the girls are gone," Brady started as he put the plates in the wash, "come with me."

He and Butchy walked outside the house and into the tool shed. "This is where I keep my machine. I've been working on it ever since we met you guys 22 years ago."

Butchy looked around the small shed, "Where exactly _is_ this machine?"

His questions were answered as Brady pushed some buttons on the wall. A vertical tube, almost identical to the kind on some water slides, was presented as a part of the wall moved aside. The tube was see through, had lights on the outside and one hole on the top.

"I designed it with the help of one of my buddies, but I made it myself. The tube is plexiglass, the top and bottom are metal and this," Brady pointed to the hole on top, "is what starts it. If it works, that is."

"What's it gonna do?" Butchy asked as he checked out the machinery.

"Do you remember the symbol on Mick's ring or Mack and Lela's necklace?"

Butchy thought as he nodded. "The flower thing, right?" Brady nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"The same symbol is on the Destiny Surfboard we came into your world on." Brady started slowly, "If we can take it off that and put it here, I believe we can create a portal from our world into yours."

/With Mick and Mack; Mick's PoV\

English muffins, check. Pepperoni, check. Every single can of 'Sweet Italian Sausage and Cheese' Ragu sauce we could find in Walmart, got it. Four bags of cheese and cheese puffs, not necessary, but yep. Bored out of my freaking mind, absolutely.

I love shopping as much as the next girl, but I hate shopping for food. I never understood why we didn't just call in food from Niko's. They deliver. I mean, they don't make mini pizza like my Mom is tonight, but still, food is food as long as it's edible, right?

I held my chin in my hands as I leaned against the handlebar of the carriage. Mom was trying to decide what type of snack to get for the surf shop. Boring.

"Why not get ice pops?" I suggested as I stared at the coolers.

"They would melt."

I sighed. "Mom, we have a freezer at the house. Let's put it in that."

"I would but the freezer needs to be at the surf shop. The surf shop freezer stopped working last week, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

Well, this is going to be a long day.

/With the Guys; 3rd PoV\

After a half hour of fixing the engine inside the machine, it was ready. The transport from one world to another was ready to be test driven. All that was left, was the Friendship Forever Flower. Brady grabbed the flower and placed it in the hole at the top. With Butchy helping to glue it in place, the flower glowed as it got sealed in.

"Let's try it." the guys said in unison.

They opened the front latch and climbed in. The door swung shut as the flower on the outside glowed brighter and brighter. Soon, they were gone. With the machine.

/WSS; 3rd PoV\

Finally, they were done. Although the art project did bring the groups together, it took a lot longer than Lela had originally planned. They had all spent the night at Big Momma's working on each project. They had made the brightest, and possibly the biggest, sand sculptures ever.

They had made rainbow colored sand. Mick had been telling Lela about her favorite art project in school and that was her favorite. Lela and Tanner had made a surfboard with a motorcycle decoration on it. CheeChee and Seacat designed a flower on a hat. Struts and Rascal sculpted a bubble with waves in it.

They all had very unique and odd ways of showing that they did it as a team.

The surfers decided they wanted to show the bikers how to surf. They were all about to head out to the beach when they heard Butchy yell from outside.

"Sis? Lela, where are you's?"

Dropping every surfboard in the room, they all ran out to see Butchy and an older looking Brady climbing out of a giant tube.

"Butchy!" Lela yelled.

"Brady!" Tanner yelled.

/Two hours later, our world; Mick's PoV\

Mom and I juggled the bags of groceries on our arms as we brought them into the kitchen. I started putting stuff away as Mom went to tell Dad we were back. Dad came in with Mom a little bit after.

"Kiddo," Dad started, "We have a surprise for you."

"Cool! What is it?" I asked, putting away the cereal we ended up getting.

"Why don't you go check? It's in your room." Mom suggested.

I glanced at them oddly. They're hiding something. They always act weird when they're hiding something. I put down the bag of groceries and headed up to my room.

Sitting on my bed was no other than Lela. I squealed. "Lela! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be in charge? What's going on?!"

"Butchy and Brady brought us here in that crazy contraption of theirs." Lela responded with a hug.

"Crazy contraption? What contraption? Wait! Did you say 'us'?"

* * *

 _ **I don't know why, but this is one of my favorite chapters. I think it could be the way that Mick and Mack are with each other. It kind of reminds me of me and my Mom. It's like they have this connection that nobody understands. I will include more family oriented stuff sooner or later. It could also be how Mick is with Lela. Either way, I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	12. The Little Blue Notebook

_**The outfit is the same as the last one until Mick changes. The new outfits for the other gals are on my Polyvore page: Ebonychic213. All the girls have their own outfits. I hope they fit their personalities. The sketch, notebook and outfit that Mick will wear are on there also.**_

 _ **Sorry this is delayed by a day, but the site wouldn't let me upload it yesterday. It was so odd.**_

* * *

"Surprise!" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Cheech, Giggles and Struts all jumping out my bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! Girls!" I squealed and hugged them each.

"They would be the 'us'." Lela said.

"Wow. I can't believe you guys are here! How did you guys not get mobbed by people asking who you were and why you came out of the ocean?"

"We didn't come from the ocean, Mick." Giggles claimed, sitting on my bed.

"Then how did you get here?"

"The contraption your Dad and Butchy made, remember?" Lela asked.

Oh right. The machine I never knew about! "Gotcha."

"I like your dress." Struts smiled, "It matches my shoes."

"Thank you. Speaking of shoes, would you like to see my collection?"

The girls gasped and giggled. "Yes!" they all exclaimed.

I went to my closet and opened the French doors. I have fifteen shelves of shoes, six areas for hanging things, seven shelves for foldable stuff, and ten purse and accessory cases. I have a changing curtain on the side, but one of the rings holding it up broke off a couple weeks ago.

I smiled as the girls squealed and ran for different things. Lela immediately went for my dresses. Giggles went for my swimsuits. Struts zoomed in for my shoes. Cheech was immediately in my accessory cases.

"My closet is your closet, girls." I stated, "If you like it and it's your size, go for it."

They all went through my closet for about a half hour before coming out dressed in my clothes, but not changing their sense of style. Struts upgraded her pink heels to my pink wedges. Giggles still had fringe at the bottom of her shirt. CheeChee had found my collection of flower pins though she still wore her own. And her rabbit's foot charm. Lela had found my pink crop top and matching lipstick.

They were all rocking their own style, but using some of my clothes to do so. I went in my closet and got changed into something more comfortable. I kept my sandals on and went back to the girls. They were all doing each other's hair. I remembered that Cheech likes her hair in a beehive. She can't be seen like that! Not in public at least!

I grabbed the teasing comb from Struts and shook my head. "Cheech, you can't have a hive while you're here."

"Why not?!"

"Because that hairstyle isn't worn anymore. That will give away who you are. Tell you what, I used to do my cousin Hanna's hair for her cheer competitions, I bet I can do yours similarly."

"Okay." CheeChee said dejectedly.

After ten minutes, her hair was ready. The others had finished their hair and were going through my sunglasses.

"Ready, girls?" they nodded, "Let's hit the mall!"

/An hour later; 3rd PoV\

The girls were at the mall in one of Mick's favorite stores, Claire's. They had been there since they arrived at the mall. At first they were talking with Mick's friend, Tori, but since Tori had to take a break, they were just looking through everything. As Mick was ready to check out, she reached inside her purse only to realize she had grabbed the wrong purse.

The purse she had brought, didn't have any money in it.

Grabbing the phone in her back pocket, she called her Dad.

/With Brady\

Brady was in his shed, working on his machine with Butchy, when his cell phone started ringing. He tuned his phone on and answered his daughter.

"Hey, Peanut."

"Hey, Dad. Could you please help me?"

Brady stood up and walked out of his shed, telling Butchy that he would be back in a little bit. "Sure. What's wrong?"

"I'm at the mall with Lela, Cheech, Giggles and Struts. I grabbed the wrong purse. I don't have any money."

"I'll be right there." Brady stated as he went inside the house, "Which bag is it?"

"It's a zebra print bag with a little surfboard on the zipper chain. It should be on my desk next to a blue notebook."

"Got it. I'll meet you at the food court."

"'Kay. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Kiddo."

Brady went inside Mick's bedroom and spotted the zebra bag he was looking for. As he approached, he noticed the journal Mick was talking about was wide open. He moved to close it when he saw something.

A sketch for a rotating mechanism.

He thought for a moment. _'Maybe this is what I need for the machine to start working again.'_

Brady picked up the purse and notebook and left Mick's room. He put the book out in the shed with Butchy, asking him if he could try to work on it, before taking off to the mall.

/Two hours later; Mick's PoV\

It was around 3 when we got back to my house. Each of us had at least three bags of stuff and were very excited to wear the stuff we bought. We walked in the front door to see my Dad and Butchy, sitting on the couch, looking at a notebook. The closer we got, the more I noticed what was in it.

"Dad," I started as the guys whirled around to us, "is that my journal?"

"Makana, I-"

"Dad, what are you doing with my journal?! That is _private_!" I exclaimed, the feeling of anger and betrayal seeping in.

"Kiddo, let me explain."

"Why should I? You went through my stuff and then decided to show my boyfriend. Is that it?" I said angrily before turning to Butchy, "And don't you even dare think that you're off the hook yet, because you aren't."

"Mick, I swear-" Butchy started.

"No!" I snapped, cutting him off. Lela put her hand on my arm as I looked at the floor.

"Kiddo," Dad tried, "it wasn't deliberate. When I went in your room, it was on your desk. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I couldn't resist it. These are amazing, by the way. I'm sorry, Princess." Dad handed me my journal.

"You have to have a reason." I murmered.

"I did. The plan for a rotating mechanism is just what my machine needs to get it working again."

I sighed, "You could have asked."

"But would you have said yes?"

I thought for a moment before speaking. "Keep it."

"Keep what?" Dad asked.

"This." I replied as I passed the journal to him. "If you need the plans for the mechanism, use it. You need the machine to work just as much as I want it to. If it'll help that much, just use it."

I put the small book in his hand and ran upstairs, locking myself in my room. I threw my bags across the room at my closet before flopping down on my bed.

The girls each tried to get me to open up, but I just told them I needed to be alone. Mom tried once or twice, but not even the very tempting sound and smell of dinner got me to come out.

I think I stayed there until midnight just thinking. I passed out around two, but I didn't open my door until I woke up around noon.

* * *

As I opened my door, a figure stumbled a bit. I looked up to see a big flash of black before I was lifted into a hug. One of the person's hands was in my hair, the other around my waist, and a nose was pressed against my neck and shoulder junction.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful. I's shouldn't have looked in yer journal, but Brady told me to take a look to see if we's could build somethin' like it."

"It's okay, Butchy. I think I'm over it. It wouldn't be the first or last time someone has invaded my personal property."

"I should've apologized sooner, but-"

"Butchy, it's fine. I'm not angry. Not anymore. I'm just a little hungry."

"Well, we can't have that." But by said as he picked me up and put my legs around his waist. "Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he carried me downstairs. It felt so weird. I think the last time somebody carried me like that was when I was twelve and I "fell asleep" after my friend's birthday party. Really I was just too lazy to get up after swimming all day.

"So Sleeping Beauty has awakened." I heard Mom say.

"Barely." I mumbled into Butchy's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **My Mom and I were talking about this chapter and she said it could use some drama. I don't plan on this being all about drama or anything, but I hope this is enough drama for a little while. I shall be writing more about family and romance and stuff like that. I don't really like drama. Not when I have enough in my own life! Lol ^-^**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	13. Need You Now

_**The outfit is not the same outfit as the last chapter. The outfits are on my Polyvore page: Ebonychic213. Mick has two outfits. A dress for the first part up until she leaves. She then changes into a swimsuit.**_

 _ **Lyrics are from my version of Lady Antebellum's song Need You Now.**_

 _ **This is based on a a true story that happened with my aunt and her ex-boyfriend, my camp chief, Chief Byron.**_

* * *

A couple days had passed since the notebook incident and we were all pretty drained. Butchy and the girls all went back two days ago. Mom had given Lela her necklace back in case any of them wanted to stop by. After they left, I didn't feel normal. When they left, it felt like a part of me went too. I don't really know how to explain it, but it hurt.

It's like that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when your friend says that they are moving. Or eating ice cream when you're lactose intolerant! It sucks.

I told all of them that I would visit soon, but, this time, I don't know what's going to happen.

Anyway, we had managed to finish the machine before sending them back. I really didn't want to say goodbye, but I had to. I came up with an idea earlier at lunch. I am going to sneak out tonight, while my parents are asleep.

Since no time passed last time, I hope none will pass this time. Right now, it's 6:30 at night. I'll sneak out at eleven when Mom and Dad are asleep. I wonder how things are going with Butchy...

/WSS; Butchy's PoV\

It hasn't been the same since we got back here. I've felt... different. I don't know what's going on. It feels like my heart is being pulled every day. I mean, I miss Mick and all, but why do I feel like there's something missing every day? Like we're missing a part of us?

I need to figure this out, but how? Nobody else feels this way.

It all started when Mick came into the picture. She was the one who showed me how to be more laid back and carefree. She showed me the technology of her world and how it works. She showed me so many different feelings, so many EMOTIONS, that I would have otherwise lacked. She showed me so many things, but I didn't show her anything.

I need to see her. I need to teach her more about me. I need her to know how much I actually care. I need to tell her how much I love her. I need to.

I'll go tonight.

/With Mick; 3rd PoV\

As it grew dark, Mick opened her balcony door. "Why did you open your door, kiddo?" Brady asked as he walked by the, now startled, teens door.

"O-oh!" Makana stuttered as she tried to come up with a lie, "Um.. I was very warm last night and I had to turn on my ac. I decided that opening it would be better than using the ac and freezing."

"Good idea." Brady stated as he started to close the door. "I'll let you get ready for bed. See you before bed, princess."

"Alright." Mick said with a fake smile. She hated lying to her parents, but she needed to in order see Butchy.

Mick sighed, grabbing a few things from her desk. She closed her eyes and silently apologized to her parents as she wrote out a small note to them.

 _'Mom and Dad, I'll be back soon.I need to do something. I love you. I'll see you soon. Please record Supernova for me. Love you! -M'_

Mick shrugged her bag over her shoulder before sliding out the small space in the door. She stood on the deck for a moment before climbing over the rail. For a second, she felt like Rose on Titanic; flying over the outdoor cookout furniture and pools with a hint fear of looking down or of instant death.

She glanced at the furniture below, noticing the drop she would have to take to get to one of the tables or chairs. She took a deep, shuddering breath as she turned around. Mick grabbed one of the low rails before sliding down. With only her hands holding her up, Mick looked down at the now slightly better distance.

She let go of the rail and landed on the table. Running to the shed, Mick picked the lock with a bobby pin and slithered inside. Uncovering the machine, she stepped inside.

 _'This is it.' M_ ick thought, _'I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry, Dad. I need this. I love you.'_

With that, she closed the door. The flower on the outside and the one on her ring started glowing as the rotating mechanism spun the outside flower. The mechanism stopped before popping the flower back in place, sending Mick into another world.

/With Butchy; Still 3rd PoV\

Butchy smiled as he glanced at the pictures he and Mick had taken together. Once, she had taken him to a photo booth at the mall where they took a whole bunch of pictures. After that, they had gone to lunch and pic took those, so called, "selfies" with him. One even had Lela and Giggles in the back making "kissy faces" which Mick had said was a "photo bomb".

Either way, Mick had made sure he had enough pictures to last until the next time they would see each other.

Neither of them knew how soon that next time would be.

As Butchy put the picture back on his dresser, he climbed out his window. Lucky for him, he had the downstairs bedroom. He ran down to the beach, nearing the front of Big Momma's. Lifting his left hand, he let the small flower fall from his hand. He clenched onto the small pearls in his fist as he slowly walked into the water.

Wincing with every splish and squish that sounded from under his feet, Butchy slowly made his way into deep water. The dainty flower, dangling from his hand, started glowing as he neared some heavy waves. He took a deep breath before diving under the water, making the harsh waves tug him under and into a new world.

/With Mick; 3rd PoV\

Mick opened the door and stepped out onto the sunny sand. As she stepped, a wave hit her and the machine. That, my friends, is when she realized that the machine wasn't going to move. it was far too heavy. She shrugged before running toward Big Momma's.

She swung the first set of doors open before running through the second set. "Hey, guys! Guess who's back!" Makana yelled as she threw her arms in the air.

Lela ran over and hugged her with a squeal. "Mick, I am so glad to see you! Do you know where Butchy is? Did he go get you or something?"

"What?" Mick asked with a curious and slightly worried gaze, "No? I came here with the machine. Why? Where is Butchy?"

"We was hoping you's knew." Lugnut called from one of the biker tables. "We thought he might have gone to see you."

"You think he's where?!"

/With Butchy; 3rd PoV\

As Butchy came out of the ocean, he noticed it was very dark out. He smiled as he ran toward where he knew Mick would be this late at night. Her house. As he approached, he noticed all the lights were on. Running the rest of the way, Butchy heard crying from inside. He knocked before opening the front door.

Butchy ran to their sides as he saw both Mack and Brady crying on the living room couch. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Butchy?! Tell me you brought Makana with you?" Mack cried.

Butchy looked at her confusedly as he shook his head. "I can't say that I did. Why?"

"Mick went missing." Brady said as he held Mack to his chest.

"What?!" Butchy gasped with a scared look flashing through his deep brown eyes.  
"We were hoping you had been with her. Or, at least, knew where we could find her." Brady claimed as calmly as he could.

But by thought for a moment before snapping his gaze to Brady. "Did you check the machine?"

They got up and ran to the backyard. It took Brady two seconds to notice the lock set up on a nearby rock.

"Butchy." Brady called as he held the lock in his hand. "I have a feeling she went to see you."

"She's where?!"

/Song time; 3rd PoV\

((Mick walked in Butchy's room as music started to play.))

(Mick)

All our favorite memories scattered all over your walls.

Wishing you were here 'cause I can't take this anymore.

(Both)

And I wonder if you feel the same as me...

For me it feels like forever.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't cry, but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

((Butchy walks into Mick's room and sits on her bed, his head in his hands.))

(Butchy)

Another teardrop fallin', can't stop lookin' at your door.

Wishin' you'd come fallin' in the way you did before

(Both)

And I wonder if you feel the same as me.

For me, I feel kind of afraid.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little scared and I need you now. Said I wouldn't cry, but I don't remember why; I just need you now. And I don't know how I will do without.

I just need you now.

((Split screen of Mick and Butchy with their backs appearing to be pressed against each other.))

Oh woah...

Guess I'd rather cry than feel nothing at all...

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't cry, but I don't remember why; I just need you now. And I don't know how, but we'll work this out.

I just need you now...

/Song End; Still 3rd PoV\

Mick wipes her tears before getting up and walking out of the room to go downstairs with Lela and the bikers.

Meanwhile, Butchy hold his picture of him and Mick to his heart. He gets up, wipes his tears and walks out the bedroom door.

* * *

 _ **I was thinking about this for a while, so here it is. Sorry it took me a while, but with everything going on lately, it was hard. I have the anniversary of my Dad's death coming up in a couple days. I also have a family reunion and my church's Vacation Bible School where I'll be working in the "store" with my Mom. Wish me luck.**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	14. They Don't Know

_**The outfit is the same as the last chapter until Mick goes back. She then changes into the dress from the last chapter.**_

* * *

Seeing as it was too dark for them to do any type of surfing, Brady and Mack decided to wait until morning to go after their daughter. They had turned in for the night, but Butchy was still awake. He had decided to go for a walk down to the beach to clear his thoughts a little. It was almost two in the morning, almost an hour after they found out she was gone, when he got back to the sand in front of the house.

Sitting on the sand, he looked out to the ocean. Butchy sighed; he loved the fact that they both had the same idea, but this was not exactly the way he wished for it to play through. He glanced at the necklace he had wrapped around his wrist. Maybe he should go back home. She was there, probably very worried, maybe even looking for him.

Butchy winced. That could mean they could possibly do this all over again. But, then again, it would also mean that there is a slight possibility of seeing Mick. Ugh. His fear of water versus his love for Mick. Great.

As he was thinking, a bright flash caught the corner of his eye. Butchy turned to the light and saw the shed glowing on the inside. He got up and started running toward the shed. Swinging the door open, he saw the machine appear in the corner of the room. The door swung open and Mick climbed out, smiling.

"Mick!" Butchy exclaimed as he pulled her to his chest. "Why did you's? How did you's? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I needed to see you because I missed you. I watched how to work the machine when you guys left."

"I missed you's too," Butchy said as he squeezed Makana, "but I really wish you's hadn't left."

"Why not? I wanted to see you."

"We needs to talk."

/A few minutes earlier in WSS\

Mick was pacing the beach in front of Big Momma's. She had been thinking about everything; her relationship with Butchy, her feelings, how her parents would feel if she did one thing or another. She had thought of every single outcome for each thing. None of them were good.

At first it was just that her parents would ground her for running away. Then, it escalated to the fact that her parents could ban her from ever speaking going to Wet Side Story ever again, resulting in depression and loss of social engagement. Even worse than that, they could disown her.

Even the happiest thoughts couldn't help her at that moment.

Lela, Tanner, CheeChee, Struts, Giggles and Seacat were all sitting on the front steps of Big Momma's, waiting for Mick to either blow a gasket or break down crying. None of them were sure which one they would rather deal with.

Mick appeared to be fine so far, however they didn't dare move. One wrong move could result in instant bruising, yelling, or even a soaked shirt. They really started freaking internally when, all of a sudden, Mick stopped. Her eyes were flickering back and forth between her left ring finger and the sky out over the waves.

She knew there was something get had to do. She could feel it. Putting a hand over her heart, Mick felt her heart pulse a little faster at the idea she came up with.

She had to tell him. She had to tell Butchy that she really did love him. She needed to say that, no matter what world they were in, she would always live him.

With a look of fierce determination, Mick made her way to the transportation machine. She pulled open the door before sighing. Turning to her friends, Mick smiled before running to them and giving them hugs.

"I'll see you all again soon. I promise." Mick guaranteed as she gave a small smile.

Mick walked back to the machine and stepped inside. With a final wave to her friends in WSS, she was gone.

/Back to the present\

Butchy led Mick into her bedroom and sat with her on her bed. "Mick, I-"

"Please don't break up with me." Mick cut in with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"What?" Butchy asked as he held her shoulder, "Why would I's do that?"

"I don't know, but whenever someone in a movie says they 'need to talk' about something with someone they're dating, it always ends with a break up."

Butchy gently took the side of Mick's face and turned her face to him. "I'm not going to break up with you. Would I do this if I was breaking up you's?"

Makana's eyes went huge as the biker in front of her kissed her. It wasn't like it was bad or something (it _definitely_ wasn't bad), it's just, she was definitely not expecting this. Sure, she had been kissed by family before and she had kissed him on the cheek before, but nothing compared to this.

Her first kiss.

Mick's eyelids slid shut seeing as that was all she really knew about kissing. She was clueless and she was positive Butchy knew.

Butchy moved back and put his hands over hers. "Put yer arms up here." He said softly as he moved her hands over his shoulders before wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"I'm clueless." Mick mumbled softly.

"You are adorable." Butchy replied before kissing Mick's nose.

Makana giggled, "Thank you."

Butchy smiled and hugged Mick. "Would you's like to know why I need to talk with you?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I felt something while we were apart." Butchy started, "I felt it even more when yer parents told me you's went missing. I don't know what it is or how t' explain it, but it felt... different."

"Did it feel like there was a part of you that was missing?" Mick asked.

Butchy looked at her with a smile. "Yeah, it did. Did you's get it too?"

"Yeah!" Mick exclaimed quietly. "Did you also get those little electric zaps when we touched?"

"You felt them too?"

"All the time! I felt it ever since you gave me Struts' purse at your house."

"Me too."

"Wow." Mick sighed, "It's like this was all planned out."

"Yeah. I guess so." Butchy said as he started thinking.

"What's up, Butchy? You thinking about something?"

"Yeah's. Hold up a minute."

Mick nodded before going over to her radio and quietly putting on her favorite station. They Don't Know About Us by One Direction came on after a few commercials.

Butchy immediately stood and walked over to her.

/Song Time!\

(Butchy)

People say we shouldn't be together. Too young to know about forever. But I say they don't know what their talk-talk- talkin' about.

'Cause this love is only getting stronger. So I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl. Oh.

They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the "I love you"'s. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us.

They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right.

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us.

One touch, and I was a believer. Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter. It's getting better. Keeps getting better all the time, girl.

They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the "I love you"'s. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us.

They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right.

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us.

They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want, 'cause they don't know us.

They don't know what we do best. It's between me and you; our little secret. But I wanna tell 'em. I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl.

They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the "I love you"'s. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us.

They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right.

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us.

They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the "I love you"'s. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us.

They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right.

Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us.

They don't know about us.

They don't know about us.

/Song Ending\

Butchy leaned in and gave Mick a kiss. "They really don't know about us, do they, Butchy?"

"No, we don't. Would you care to let us in?"

Both of them pulled away and snapped their gazes to the not so happy figures in the doorway.

* * *

 _ **I like this chapter. One of my faves, I think. I picked that song for this chapter because I love 1D and I think that that song really fits. I can't wait to write more, but I'm getting closer and closer to one of the most draining weeks I will ever have to face. Vacation Bible School. A full week of kids piling in a small, packed to the walls room to "buy" little toys from our store.**_

 _ **Gosh, I can't wait. Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **-Snaps**_


	15. As A Family

_**The outfit is the same as the last chapter until Mick changes and then again when they leave. The two new outfits are on my Polyvore as always! Enjoy, my people!**_

* * *

"Mom. Dad. I-"

"We know." Mack said, cutting her daughter off.

"Oh." Mick mumbled, looking anywhere except for her parents, "I'm so sorry, but I had to. I had to see him."

Brady walked over and gave his little girl a hug. "Why didn't you just tell us you wanted to see him?"

"Because I didn't want to hear you say 'no'."

"Would we have said that?" Mack questioned, putting a hand on Mick's hair.

"We have the machine, kiddo." Brady said with a smile. "It would have been much better if you had just told us you wanted to see Butchy."

"So... the next time I want to go there, I should tell you first?"

"Absolutely." Mack claimed firmly. "You should always tell us."

"Alright. I will." Mick said calmly before hugging her Mom. "Can we go visit them? As a family, I mean?"

Mack and Brady looked at each other before looking at their daughter and her boyfriend. "Maybe in the morning." Mack stated, "You need your sleep as much as we do."

Mick nodded with a huge smile. "Okay." she grinned as she pulled Butchy to her bed, "C'mon, Butchy, let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight, guys." Brady called as he left with Mack.

"Night, Dad. Night, Mom." Mick called back as she grabbed a set of pajamas and headed into her closet to change.

"Mick?" she heard Butchy call loud enough that only she could hear.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

Mick smiled, "I missed you too, Butchy. I still can't believe we did that."

"Yeahs. At least we're together now."

"True that." Mick stated, coming out of her closet. She crossed the room over to Butchy and laid down on the mattress next to him. "Butchy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll find a way to make this work?" Mick asked as she put her head on Butchy's arm.

"I hope so." Butchy replied, wrapping Mick in his arms.

/The next morning\

They were ready to go. Mack and Brady had discussed it before the other couple had woken up. They were going to Wet Side Story as a family. They were going to stay until the end of the movie and then go back. That was what they told Mick their plan was, at least.

Earlier, Mack had gone to wake up Butchy and Mick when she noticed that the pair were already awake and cuddling. Needless to say, Mick had quickly gotten dressed when her Mom told her the plan.

Mack, who wouldn't allow her husband to cook breakfast for fear that he would burn something again, had let Mick and Butchy get the machine ready for use in the shed while waiting for breakfast. Mick had been pointing out different things to Butchy that they could have done differently when Brady came in.

"How're things going?" Brady asked.

"Pretty good, Dad. I think we have it ready." Mick smiled as she put one of her bobby pins back in her hair.

"Sweet. Let's get inside and eat. Your Mom is making pancakes."

"Pancakes? Yay! I love pancakes! C'mon! C'mon! Let's go!" Mick exclaimed as she attempted to yank Brady out the door.

"You go ahead, kiddo." Brady claimed while he ruffled her hair, "I'll be right there. I need to talk with Butchy for a minute."

"Okay! More for me!" Mick said as she ran back to the house.

Brady closed the shed door and turned to Butchy. "Butchy, there's something you need to know."

/After breakfast\

Mick was bouncing. She was ecstatic to be going with her parents to WSS. The teen watched the clock as it ticked to eleven in the morning. With enough force to knock over a cow, Makana jumped onto Butchy in a hug.

"Butchy! It's eleven! It's time! Let's go!" Mick exclaimed with a laugh.

Butchy gave his girl a kiss before replying, "We's got's to wait fer Mack and Brady."

"I know, but I'm too excited!" Mick giggled as she stood on the floor again, "Can we go wait in the shed?"

Butchy almost nodded, but, after thinking for a moment, he sighed. "I wish we's could, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Mick tilted her head making her look like a confused puppy. "Why not? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course! I's just came up with an idea." Butchy stated as he took Mick's hand and led her over to the iPod in the living room.

"I thought you didn't like thinking too much?" Mick questioned as she turned on some random music.

"I's don't. I's just wanted to dance with you's."

"You could've asked."

"I know. But what's the fun in askin'?" Butchy asked playfully as he started twirling Mick to the music.

/A little later\

The small group was gathered in the shed, waiting for Brady to start up the machine. As soon as it started whirring to life, they all piled in. As Brady snapped the door shut, both of the flowers started glowing. Butchy took Mick's left hand, the one with the ring, and rubbed the small flower with his thumb.

As his finger left the flower, a jolt of electricity went around the ring and up Mick's arm before fizzling into her chest. Looking around to see if anybody else had felt it, Mick rubbed the space below her collar bone and shook her head. After all, it was just her imagination, right?

Not soon after, the machine left the small shed and was transported to the sandy beaches of Wet Side Story.

/Meanwhile In WSS\

Everyone was bored. Or confused. They weren't exactly sure which. The bikers and surfers were getting along and it felt... strange. Since both Mick and Butchy had left, most of the questions and problems had gone to Lela.

If it were just Butchy that had left, responsibility would have gone to Mick seeing as she is like his First Lady. But, now that both were gone, it went to Lela. Fun! Not.

At first, it was just some trivial things like CheeChee thinking one of the surfers had done something to her hair, but then it increased to threats and fist fights when Lela wasn't watching.

Giggles, one of the very few who weren't arguing, had been just about ready to go surf when a flash of light caught her attention. Turning to the light, the blonde noticed four people stumbling out of a strange machine. Two of which she already knew. Giggles dropped her surfboard and ran inside Big Momma's.

"Everybody! Butchy and Mick are back!" the always cheerful surfer exclaimed.

Big Momma's erupted in cheers as both clans ran outside.

"Butchy! Mick!" Lela squealed as she ran up to her friend and brother, enveloping them in tight hugs.

"Mick! Brady!" Tanner called as he ran up to the four people on the beach.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mack asked as she went up to Lela.

"Mack?" Lela and Tanner asked in unison. Mack nodded. "Mack!"

Mack got wrapped in hugs almost instantly. Everybody was hugging and high-fiving Mack and Brady as they went to Big Momma's. Mick giggled as she, Butchy and Giggles followed the herd back into Big Momma's.

She loved these nut jobs. They reminded her of her friends back home, but with a few slight differences.

/Later that day... I guess that means it's night time then.\

They had all decided to stay at Butchy and Lela's house that night. Brady had quickly taken to helping the bikers with some of their motorcycles; Mack and Mick were wisked away with the girls; and Butchy was taken aside by Lugnut and Miles.

Butchy wasn't thinking clearly at all during their conversation. Not that his regular thinking was all that clear, but this was weirder than usual. All he could think about was what Brady had told him earlier in the shed.

Brady and Mack had told Mick that they would only stay until the end of the movie. That wasn't true. Mack and Brady had formed a plan for, not only their daughter and Butchy, but also for the rest of WSS and even Mack and Brady themselves.

They were going to try something so dangerous that, at first, Butchy tried to persuade them to say no. He didn't wsomething bad happening to Mack and Brady. He knew how important they were to Mick. He didn't want them to try, but, at the same time, he did.

They were doing it for Mick.

Mack and Brady were going to attempt to morph into the movie.

* * *

 _ **Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuun! I know I'm the author and everything, but even I can't wait for the next couple chapters! I don't even know how they're going to go yet! I know the 'argument' at the beginning is terrible, but I'm not good at fights whatsoever. Anyway, I hope you liked this!**_

 _ **~Snaps**_


	16. Dear Future Husband

**_Mick wears the same pajamas as the last time she slept over at Lela and Butchy's house. After that, she and Giggles change into Surfing for Bikers and Giggles the Surf Instructor. The last one is Not over Yet on my Polyvore._**

* * *

Mick was worried. She was worried about her Mom. While they were hanging with the girls in Lela's room, Mack had barely said a sentence. Using the excuse of needing the bathroom, Mick ran downstairs and pulled Butchy outside.

"Butchy, I need you to promise me that you'll be completely honest with me here." Mick started, absentmindedly fidgeting with the ends of her hair.

"I promise. I try to be honest most of the time. Why?"

"Do you know why my Mom is acting odd?"

Butchy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he started thinking again. 'Should I tell her?' Butchy wondered, 'Should I keep it a secret and let Mack or Brady tell her?' Butchy sighed, he knew better than that. Mick would find out one way or another.

Though letting her find out from her parents seemed like a safer option, Butchy knew that it would hurt her to know that he kept it from her when she made him promise.

"Yeahs, I know why."

"Please tell me. It's really bugging me." Mick pleaded gently, staring into her boyfriend's eyes.

"While we was still in yer world," Butchy started, nervously adjusting his vest, "yer Dad told me somethin'. I'm not sure if I should tell you or not."

"Tell me! If it's important, I need to know!"

Butchy took a deep breath before starting to explain. "Your Dad told me that they were goin' to try turnin' into one of us. They wanted to surprise you for your sixteenth brithday. They only want you to be happy."

Mick searched his eyes for any type of lie he could be hiding, but found none. At first, she was happy, excited even; but when she thought it through a little more, that excitement turned into a deeper worry than before.

It was no secret that Mick was known in her family for being the one to think through all the possible outcomes, good and bad. Most of the outcomes she had thought of, associated with this new information, were bad. Most of them also included things like severe injury, memory loss, or even death.

To the more humorous side of her brain, it sounded like a medicine ad on TV.

As she came to the realization that she didn't want this, Mick ran back inside the house and up to her Dad. Taking his arm, Mick pulled Brady into the garage.

"I don't want this, Dad. I don't want to stay here forever! I mean, I love being here. I love visiting, but I don't want to be here forever! I'll miss my friends and my family back home. Hudson, Tori, Asaini! Heck, I'd even miss Bethany and you know how much she annoys me! I-"

"Kiddo." Brady said calmly, ending his daughter's rant. "Who told you this?"

"Butchy. I was worried because Mom wasn't talking much upstairs, so I pulled him outside and asked him of he knew why. He told me that you and Mom are gonna try to become a part of this."

"We _were_."

Mick's eyes glittered with a small hint of relief. "Were?"

"Yeah. Were." Brady smiled as he started heading back inside. "You just gave me an idea. I think, if we work together, we can find a way to get you the best of both worlds."

"Can I help?" Mick asked as she followed her Dad into the living room.

"Of course. I need your help the most."

/11:53 PM - Day 1\

Brady and Mick were still awake. They had spent the past three, almost four, hours working on the idea, plan and design for their new creation. They had decided on a simple, yet very unique mechanism.

The mech, if it functioned properly, would have the ability to freeze time in one of their worlds. If it worked, the mechanism, when in use with the transporter, would be able to send people from the present day into WSS, or vice versa, while freezing time in the world they just left.

The idea itself took the father- daughter team almost an hour and a half to come up with!

Seeing as it was late, everybody else was asleep. The girls had all gone back upstairs to Lela's room after they had all decided to give Mick goodnight hugs. The Rodent guys had all ended up crashing in the living room for some reason. Butchy had helped them for about a hour before giving Mick a kiss on the cheek and going to join his friends in dream land.

Mick would've been exhausted too if her adrenaline wasn't telling her to just keep going. She had even found herself singing Just Keep Swimming from Nemo a couple times. Mick felt like it kept her from giving up.

Once the design was complete around midnight, Mick and Brady high-fived before giving each other hugs and falling asleep in the garage.

/8:21 AM - Day 2\

After Brady and Mick woke up, the latter waking to the sound of revving motorcycle engines, the gang ate breakfast and headed to Big Momma's.

"Hey, Giggles." Mick called as she ran up to the blonde.

"Hi! What are you up to?" Giggles asked as she gave the other teen a hug.

"Not much." Mick stated before looking over to where her parents, Cheech, Lela and Butchy were sitting, "Anyway, I have something I need to ask you about. Can we go talk outside?"

"Sure. Let's go." Giggled replied with a smile as she followed Mick out to the sand.

The pair sat on the sand before Mick began speaking, "I had this weird dream last night. We were all here watching the ocean when, all of a sudden, Butchy starts riding the waves."

"Wow!" Giggles started disbelievingly, "That is one crazy dream! What happened next?"

"After he came back on shore, he told me that if it weren't for you and I, he wouldn't have been able to shred like that."

"Us? But we've never taught him how to surf before." Giggles said, her confusion making it seem more like a question than a statement.

"That's why I think it could've been a form of precogition. Y'know, like when you've seen it happen and then later on it happens the exact same way."

"I actually don't know what that's like, but, if you saw it in your dream, does that mean it could happen in real life?"

"I think so. I just need your help."

/11:40 AM - Day 2\

"This is gonna be good!" Mick giggled from her spot on the sand.

"Yeah it is!" Giggles agreed as the two high-fived.

"Will you two please be quiet?" Butchy asked angrily as he tried to gain enough courage to actually get _in_ the water.

The girls attempted to quiet their giggles as they watched the usually resilient biker slowly wade into the ocean. The two had taught him what he needed to know about surfing. It had taken him two hours to get enough of the basics to get him to at least feel confident enough to ride a wave.

"Giggles, go get the others. He's gonna try to ride." Mick stated as Butchy started to paddle out.

Giggles nodded before getting up and running in Big Momma's. Mick stood, grabbed her board and ran out to the water. She wanted to be there for him in case something happened. As she got close, a wave started getting closer and closer.

"Butchy!" said biker turned to his girlfriend, "Let's do this together."

Butchy nodded with a smile before they both turned to the wave.

/After they go back on shore\

Everybody cheered for Mick and Butchy as they came in from their surf. They had celebrated with milkshakes and sodas when they got inside. It had taken less than five minutes for the music to start up.

Lela rose from her seat next to Struts and pulled Mick toward the room next to the stage. "Could you please sing? I know I'm supposed to, but I need to finish my milkshake first. If I don't Butchy will-"

"Woah! Lela! Slow down." Mick stated, putting her hands on the raven haired teen's shoulders.

"Can you please sing before me? I need to finish my drink." Lela said slowly.

"Sure. I'll think of a song while I'm getting changed. You go drink that shake of yours."

Lela squealed. "Thank you so much, Mick!"

Mick quickly got back into the outfit she had been in before teaching Butchy how to surf. As she thought about what to sing, a song she heard all the time on the old radio station popped into her head. She ran up on stage and asked the musicians to play something.

/Song - Dear Future Husband\

(Mick)

Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life.

Take me on a date. I deserve it, Babe. And don't forget the flowers every anniversary. Cause, if you treat me right, I'll be the perfect wife; buyin' groceries.

Buy-Buyin' what you need.

You got that 9 to 5, but, Baby, so do I. So don't be thinkin' I'll be be home and bakin' apple pies.

I never learned to cook, but I can write a hook. Sing along with me!

Sing-Sing along with me! Hey.

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady, even when I'm actin' crazy. Tell me everything's alright.

Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life.

Dear future husband, if you wanna get that special lovin', tell me I'm beautiful each and every night.

After every fight, just apologize! Maybe then I'll let you try to rock my body right.

Even if I was wrong, you know I'm never wrong! Why disagree?

Why-Why disagree?

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady, even when I'm actin' crazy. Tell me everything's alright.

Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life.

Dear future husband, make time for me, don't leave me lonely.

And know we'll never see your family more than mine.

I'll be sleepin' on the left side of the bed.

Open doors for me and you might get some kisses. Don't have a dirty mind, just be a classy guy! Buy me a ring.

Buy-Buy me a ring, Babe!

Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life.

Dear future husband, if you wanna get that special lovin', tell me I'm beautiful each and every night.

That's right! Oh! Woah!

Future husband, you better love me right!

/Song End\

Mick smiled at Butchy as he walked over to the stage. Butchy put his hand up for Mick to take before she leapt from the stage.

"Future husband, huh?" Butchy asked.

Mick giggled, "I sure hope so."

* * *

 ** _It took me all day to write this! I am so happy! I'm at the highest amount of pages with this chapter! 10! Yay! I'm sad that this story is coming to a close soon, but at least there will be a sequel/epilogue thing! So excited! I also got to meet my baby nephew Malachi Kingston Shonio!_**

 ** _Sorry it took me so long to do this, but, if you've been reading these, you know why! ^-^_**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	17. Super Sweet 16

**_Three outfits for this chapter. The names are Chapter 16, Butchy's Beauty, and Super Sweet 16. All three of them are on my Polyvore. Go check it out!_**

* * *

Butchy took Mick's hand in his as he led her back to their table. As Mick sat down and picked up her drink, she looked down at her hand.

"No. No! No! No! No! No!" Mick exclaimed, putting the glass of soda back down on the table.

Her ring was missing.

It had been stuck to her finger all this time, how in the world had it come off?!

"What's wrong?" Brady asked.

"My ring. The ring Hudson gave me; it's gone! I need to find it!"

"Calm down, 'Kana. Maybe you lost it while you were surfing." Mack stated calmly, "Maybe it washed up on the beach. Let's go check."

/An hour later - Day 2\

Mick sighed sadly as she gave in. It was no use. The ring wasn't there. Plopping herself down on the sand, Mick shaded her eyes from the sun.

They had all searched through the sand and found nothing. The bikers helped by digging holes with their motorcycle tires. The surfers helped by diving underwater to check if it had been washed away. Brady had stayed right beside his daughter just in case she needed him for anything.

All that help for nothing.

Just as Mick was ready to get up, run for the machine and go home, Butchy called out for her. Slowly hauling herself to her feet, Mick walked over her boyfriend.

"What's up, Butchy?" she asked, pushing some stray hairs away from her face and adjusting her dress.

Butchy grinned as he lifted up her ring, "Is this what yer looking for?"

Mick squealed with delight as she glomped Butchy to the sand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! My finger felt so naked without it!"

"Yer welcome." Butchy stated, sitting up slightly.

"I love you, Butchy" Mick smiled, hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"I love you's too, Mick." Butchy said softly, wrapping his arms around Mick's waist. "You should probably tell the others."

"Tell them what?" Mick asked tiredly.

"That you found the ring."

"Oh! Right! I totally forgot!" Mick exclaimed with a laugh as she stood and started running over to her family, "Hey, guys, guess what!"

/2:33 PM - Day 2\

After hanging out at Big Momma's for a couple hours, the gang headed back to Butchy and Lela's house. Mick and Brady had enlisted the help of the bikers to build their mechanism. After going through all the spare parts from past builds, the Rodents all helped the father-daughter duo build their design.

As they completed the internals, it looked sort of like a car battery, a sewing machine and a washer all mashed together. Needless to say, it looked nothing like the sketch Mick had drawn.

"What do you think, Mick?" Lugnut asked as they wheeled it in next to the teen.

"Um, it- it's nice, but, uh, what happened to my design?" Mick asked, forcing a smile at the mangled mess next to her.

"Your design is still there, Mick," Skids started, "we just added to it a little. Y'know, made some minor modifications as we went. Do you like it?"

Mick looked at the team of bikers gathered around her. She didn't want them thinking that she hated their hard work. "Yeah! I love it!" Mick encouraged with a smile, "Why don't you go tell my Dad that you're ready to hook it up. He's over tinkering with the machine."

The guys all cheered before running over to Brady with the machine. Mick rolled her eyes with a smile as she turned back to her sketch book. After just starting to sketch a small picture of a puppy, Mick looked up at the shadow that was now looming over her. It was Butchy.

"Some 'small modifications', huh?"

/6:19 PM - Day 2\

As day slowly turned to night, the bikers left the house one by one. By the time Lugnut, the last biker, left, the machine was ready for a test drive. All the wires and cables had been attached and the attachment had been placed at the top of the machine so it could be wired into the flower.

Mick was exhausted and sweaty. After not getting much sleep the night before, Mick's exhaustion was setting in. The sweat, on the other hand, was more than likely because of the hard work she had done to get the mech on the machine and hooked in.

Yawning into her hand as she stretched, Mick spoke. "I'm gonna go get changed. I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you take a shower first, kiddo." Brady said, giving his daughter a side hug.

"Yeah, you deserve a break." Mack claimed, putting a hand on Mick's head. "Go upstairs, take a shower and get ready for bed. I'm making dinner tonight."

"What are we having?" Mick asked, her eyes sparkling at the thought of food.

"I don't know," Mack started before leaning in to whisper in her daughter's ear, "but as long as it isn't your father who's cooking, it should be good."

Mick laughed before nodding. "True! I'll be back in a bit then." Mick stated before she took off out of the garage.

"Don't rush." both of the parents called in unison.

/Skipping useless showering and changing scenes, sorry perverts of the world!\

As the brunette brushed out her hair in front of Lela's vanity, her attention was drawn to the doorway as her boyfriend entered the room.

"Hey." Mick said as Butchy crossed the room and stood behind her.

"Hey, beautiful." he replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"What's up? Did you need Lela for something?"

"Yeahs, I do. Where is she?"

"She just went to get a few things from her bathroom and she'll be right back." Mick stated as she started brushing her hair again.

"What are you doing?"

"Brushing my hair. Why?" Mick asked as she pulled her hair to the side.

"When I came in, you were counting. Why were you?"

"I brush my hair one hundred strokes every morning and every night. It makes my hair grow longer, softer and gain shine. Here," She insisted, flipping her hair to the back, "feel it."

As Butchy stroked the soft strands, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Brushing yer hair that much?"

"No." Mick said with a shake of her head.

Butchy gave a short laugh. "If I did that to you, yer hair would look terrible. There would be knots and tangles everywhere."

Mick scoffed. "No there wouldn't. Here, you try."

"I don't wanna hurt you's."

"You won't, Butchy. I trust you." Mick smiled, handing her boyfriend the brush.

The brunette biker smiled at his girlfriend's trust as he took the brush from her. The first stroke of her hair was a test; seeing if he had accidentally pulled her hair. With a shake from Mick to show that nothing happened, Butchy kept brushing his girl's hair.

After a couple moments, Mick giggled. Butchy had this intensely concentrated face on. It was super adorable!

"Butchy," Mick started, reaching up to rub Butchy's forearm, "I love you, but you don't need to be so focused."

Butchy looked down as his face heated up. "I know. I just don't wanna hurt you. You're my girl."

Mick looked into the mirror at her boyfriend and smiled. "Butchy, you're blushing. It's so sweet!"

Butchy cleared his throat before resuming his previous task of brushing Mick's hair. Brushing off his previous embarrassment, Butchy watched his girlfriend in the mirror as her eyes slid shut and her face relaxed.

"This is so nice." Mick sighed, "It really relaxes me when somebody is playing with my hair."

Butchy chuckled, "Glad I could help. To tell you's the truth, I'm actually enjoying this."

Mick giggled, yet said nothing, merely enjoying the time she had with Butchy. A few minutes passed before a laugh was heard from the doorway.

Lela.

"Butchy, are you brushing Mick's hair?" Lela asked in astonishment.

"No!"

"Then, what's that in your hand?" Lela asked as she pointed to Butchy.

Butchy looked down at the brush in his hand before throwing it out the open window. "Nothing!"

"Are you practicing hair?" Lela teased her brother. "You should open up a beauty parlor! We could call it Butchy's Beauties!"

"Lela." Butchy groaned as Lela teased him. It had been enough that she had probably seen him smiling as he brushed Mick's hair; this teasing was not necessary or needed.

"I think I'll just leave you two alone for a little while longer, but, Mick, you _have_ to tell me how this went later during our secret session!"

"Lela!" the couple exclaimed in disbelief.

After the raven haired teen left, Butchy shook his head with a sigh. "She is unbearable."

"Yeah, but she's your sister." Mick smiled.

"And I love her."

/9:13 AM - Day 3\

Just after breakfast on her special day, Mick was walking hand-in-hand down the beach with Butchy. Mick was officially 16. For her birthday, her Mom had made her sausage, bacon and the biggest pile of pancakes she had ever seen and her Dad had surprised her with a beautiful, yet simple flower necklace.

Butchy had told the birthday girl that he wanted to give her his present on the beach. That was where they were headed. Butchy had blindfolded the brunette before they left and had made sure to keep a hold on her hand so she wouldn't walk into to anything. As they approached Big Momma's, Butchy let go of Mick's hand and took off her blindfold.

Mick smiled at the sight of a rock with some towels and a cooler all set up in front of it. "Butchy, is this your surprise?" Mick asked happily.

"Yes, but, since we're here now, I have a question for you." Butchy said as he took Mick's hands in his again.

"Alright. What is it?" Mick asked as she gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"First, can we sing something?"

"Of course, Butchy."

/Song Time -Meant To Be Reprise\

(Butchy)

You're my someone who is lovely. You are wonderful and true.

(Mick)

And you're the boy who makes me smile even when I'm feeling blue.

(Both)

I'm so lucky that I found you, most definitely, oh, yeah

(Mick)

Not a phony or a fake Sweeter than a chocolate shake.

(Both)  
My meant-to-be.

Cause when it's meant to be you go kinda crazy. Meant to be, you forget your own name. When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling.

And nothing ever will be the same.

(Butchy)

Our eyes meet, so sweet and I couldn't ask for more.

(Mick)

This is real, and the way I feel is something I've never felt before.

(Both)

When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten. Meant to be, all the clouds depart. When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling.

And if you listen, you'll find your heart.

/Song Ending\

At the end of the song, Butchy reached into his pocked and pulled something out, keeping it concealed from Mick.

"Mick, I know you like yer ring, but would you consider wearing a new one?" Butchy asked as he opened his hand to Mick.

* * *

 ** _Yay! New chapter is finished! Can't wait to write the next one! I absolutely love this story so far, do you? Is it bad that I like my own story? I hope not!_**

 ** _BTW, I own none of the people in this world besides Mick and Hudson and any other people that had no part in TBM or TB2. This is a disclaimer._**

 ** _-Snaps ^-^_**


	18. Surfer Girl

_**I** **know the song in this one came out in 1963, but my Mom, who was born in 1963, said it was a great song. I changed one word in it, but it's still great. The outfit for this one is Summer Love.**_

* * *

Mick's eyes sparkled with tears as she looked at the small ring in the palm of Butchy's hand. It was nothing big or flashy, but the thought and meaning of the ring made her throat hurt.

It was a simple silver band with a golden infinity wrapped around a diamond encrusted heart. Not much, but enough to make her eyes water.

Butchy was worried. He was trying to read Mick's expression. Were those tears of joy or sadness? Was she going to say yes? Was she just going to reject him? Were Mack and Brady wrong in thinking that their daughter would like it?

As he was trying to decide, Mick threw her arms around Butchy's neck and tucked her face into his neck/shoulder junction. "I love you so much!" Mick cried into Butchy's shoulder.

Butchy wrapped his arms around Mick's waist and held her close. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Absolutely! But what about my parents?"

"I talked to them first." Butchy started. "They said that, once the machine is ready to be used, we can switch places as often as we want. You's can come 'ere and visit and then, when you go back, you can take me with you's. We settled it all last night while you were takin' a shower."

"I can't believe it!" Mick claimed, hugging tighter as she thought of all the possibilities, "But, Butchy, what happens when I grow old and you stay forever young?"

"We'll figure somethin' out, Babe. For now, let's just live in the moment, okay?"

"Okay." Mick replied as Butchy kissed her forehead and took the flower ring off her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Butchy responded as he slid the engagement ring on his fiancée's finger.

"So, Butchy, what else did you plan?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." he replied as they walked over and sat on one of the towels.

After eating, cuddling and talking for most of the morning, Mick decided to share the great news with everone. She had squealed her way into Big Momma's before running up onto the stage.

"Everyone!" she yelled happily, attracting all the room's attention, "Butchy and I are getting married!"

Lela stood with a smile before dashing over and hugging her friend. "I just knew there was something about you two. There was this spark around the both of you when you were together. Congratulations!"

Brady came over and gave Mick a hug. "I'm happy for you, my little beach bunny."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Your Mom is outside. You might want to talk to her."

"Okay." Mick said before turning to Butchy, "I'll be right back."

Butchy nodded with a smile, "Alright."

Mick smiled back before heading outside. Her face turned sad as she noticed her Mom sitting on the edge of the water. Sneaking up behind her Mom, Mick gave her a backward hug.

"Hey, Momma." Mick said as she sat next to her Mom.

"Hey, Peanut."

"How are you?" Mick asked as she leaned her head onto her Mom's shoulder.

"Good." Mack replied simply.

"Now how are you really feeling?"

Mack shrugged sadly, "I feel like I'm losing my Baby Girl."

Mick looked at her Mom before hugging her tightly. "You aren't losing me, Mom! You'll never lose me! You're stuck with me until the day I die!"

"I know, but you're engaged now. Soon you'll be married and going to college and then having kids. You're growing up a lot quicker than I had hoped."

"I'm still your little girl, Mom. I'm always going to be your little girl. Even when we're old and in a nursing home and we're chasing all the hot male nurses together!"

"Us?! Never!" Mack said sarcastically.

The mother-daughter duo laughed as Mick continued. "We'll take our wheelchairs, chase them down the hall and start pinching some hot guy's butt!"

The laughter continued for a while longer before is slowly died out. Mack thought for a moment before speaking. "I love you, 'Kana."

"I love you too, Mom. You ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

/1:15 PM - Day 3\

After everything had calmed a bit, Butchy took Mick for a ride on his motorcycle. Pulling to a stop at their destination, Butchy guided Mick over to a small beach. Out in the distance, Big Momma's was barely visible.

Mick smiled as she started walking toward the shore. Picking up a seashell on the ground, Mick turned to Butchy with a smile. "When did you find this place?"

"After we came back from yer world, I took a drive to try gettin' my mind off of how much I really missed you. I was just about to head back when I saw this place." Butchy explained as he put his hands in his pockets. "Do you's like it?"

"Of course!" Mick exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend, "This is so pretty! And just look at how many seashells there are! I could start a whole collection with these. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime. I actually have one more surprise for you, but we can't see it yet."

"Ooh!" Mick squealed, "I can't wait to see what it is! Is it a puppy?"

"No, it isn't."

"Is it a turtle? I love turtles!" Mick asked as she bounced a little.

"No."

"Is it a-"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mick." Butchy stated as he put a hand on Mick's arm.

"Awww." Mick sighed dejectedly.

"I guess you don't want any ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Mick said as her excitement rose again.

"Yeah. Yer favorite; Root Beer."

"Okay!" Mick exclaimed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat that ice cream!"

/7:01 PM - Day 3\

After eating, collecting seashells, and dancing to the portable radio they had brought, Mick and Butchy took a walk down the beach. By the time they got to where Butchy had planned, the sun had already set and the water shone with the glare of the moon. The perfect setting for a romantic night.

He had to admit; the surfers helped out a lot. Set up in the sand were a table, a couple of chairs, some curtains and palm leaves. All of which were surrounded by small candles in the shape of a giant heart.

All Butchy had asked for was something they thought she would like. To think that, after everything that he had put the surfers through, they would still help him, was amazing. He really had to thank Tanner later.

Setting the radio down on the table, Butchy pulled out Mick's seat for her. "This is so beautiful." she claimed as she sat down, "Butchy, how did you do this?"

"To be honest, I had some help," Butchy said, his face gradually heating up, "but it was worth it to see yer eyes sparkle the way they are right now."

Mick's cheeked flushed as she looked away shyly. "So, you actually asked for help on something? Just to make me happy?"

"I'd do anythin' to make you happy."

"I'm happy just being with you. You don't need to do anything special for me to be happy when I'm happy just sitting and talking to you."

"I's just feel like I have to."

"You're scared, aren't you? You're worried that, if you don't do enough for me, I'll leave you."

Butchy sat there silently, contemplating the question. He quietly nodded, "I guess I am."

Taking his hand from across the table, Mick smiled gently, "I will never leave you, Butchy. Don't you think I would've rejected you if that were the case? I love you and there is no way you're getting rid of me yet."

They sat in silence before Mick switched on the radio. As the announcer claimed the name of the song, Butchy stood and took Mick's hand. "Would you's like to dance?"

"Sure." Mick replied as she stood. As Mick draped her arms over Butchy's shoulders, Butchy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Though he liked rock 'n' roll, Butchy secretly liked the Beach Boys. He smiled as the song started and they danced. Deciding to sing along, Butchy gently twirled Mick around.

/Song Time - Surfer Girl by Beach Boys\

(Butchy)

Little surfer, little one, made my heart come all undone. Do you love me? Do you surfer girl? Surfer girl, my little surfer girl.

I have watched you on the shore, standing by the ocean's roar. Do you love me do you surfer girl?  
Surfer girl, surfer girl.

We could ride the surf together while our love would grow. On my Harley, I would take you everywhere I go.

So I say from me to you; I will make your dreams come true. Do you love me do you surfer girl? Surfer girl, my little surfer girl

Girl surfer girl, my little surfer girl. Girl surfer girl, my little surfer girl. Girl surfer girl, my little surfer girl.

/Song Ending\

With a final spin and a kiss, the song slowly faded out. Mick smiled softly ad she looked into Butchy's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful Surfer Girl."

* * *

 **I own nothing, but my ideas, words and characters. The rest all go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **I love this chapter so much! The conversation between Mick and Mack is an exact replica of a conversation between my Mom and I. Yes, we are that odd.**_

 _ **I started this early yesterday morning, but I couldn't finish because of some stupid cramps. I legit couldn't focus. So, all this morning, I've been working on it! Hope it's as good as I think it is.**_

 _ **Snaps ^-^**_


	19. If Only Life Were Easier

**_I know the song in this is by Dove Cameron, but I just though it described how she felt in this. The outfit for this chapter is If Only on Polyvore. I hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this besides my characters._**

* * *

After dancing away the night, Mick had fallen asleep on Butchy's chest. Butchy, on the other hand, stayed awake. Though he was very content with everything that had happened, he couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. That's when it hit him: Mick was supposed to leave that night!

If she didn't, she would become a part of their world permanently. Feeling bad for having to do so, Butchy gently shook Mick awake.

Mick looks up at Butchy tiredly before speaking, "Butchy, what-?"

"We have to get yous back to my house." Butchy interrupted, helping her to her feet, "You needs to go home before yer stuck here forever."

Mick's eyes widened, she was wide awake now. "Let's go." she claimed, taking Butchy's hand and running toward his motorcycle.

They raced back to the house just in time to see Mack and Brady starting up the machine. Hoping off the motorcycle, the couple ran inside the garage. "Mom, Dad, we're back."

"We need to get going, baby girl." Brady stated, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mick nodded, turning to Butchy. "I'll come back soon, okay?"

"I know you will. I love you." Butchy replied with a smile, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." Mick said sadly as she stepped inside the machine. With a final wave, Mick closed the door, sending her and her parents back to their own world.

* * *

As they landed back in the shed behind their house, Mick frowned. There it goes again. That pain in her chest that happened whenever she was away from Butchy. Shaking it off, Mick decided to go up to her room for a while to distract herself.

Reaching her room, she found herself remembering all the things she had done with Butchy. Cuddling, dancing, even just talking to him about random stuff. Shutting her door, Mick walked over to her desk and sat down. Smiling, Mick opened up her journal and started writing.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mack and Brady were talking. Brady grabbed a can of soda from the fridge before going over and sitting next to his wife on the couch.

"Mack, we know how it feels." Brady stated, sipping at his soda, "She feels the same way we did when you went to college and I stayed here."

Mack sighed. "I know, Brady. But we can't just let our daughter, our only baby, live in a different world!"

"What if we go too?" Brady questioned. "Then we could be there with her."

"Brady," Mack started, "what age do you think they are there?"

"I don't know. Sixteen maybe seventeen. Why- oh..."

"Yeah," Mack nodded, "if we were to become a part of Wet Side Story, we would be around sixteen too. Meaning?"

"Mick wouldn't be our daughter. She would just be our friend." Brady finished with a sad sigh.

"Exactly." Mack said, leaning onto Brady's shoulder. "As much as I would love to stay in Wet Side Story, we can't."

"Yeah." Brady sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, at least we have that machine of yours." Mack encouraged, taking Brady's free hand, "We can go visit as often as we want. It's only a machine ride away."

"True. Can we go again tomorrow?"

"How about we wait a couple days? We need to relax a bit. Besides, Mick needs a small break from being with Butchy all the time." Mack said as Brady nodded, "Why don't we have a cookout tomorrow?"

"We can invite Devon, Jami and Hudson. That might distract our little princess from missing Butchy and Lela." Brady claimed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I'll go tell Mick." Mack stated, getting up off the couch and heading upstairs.

"Hey, dude." Brady said as Devon answered his phone, "How would you and your family like to come have a cookout tomorrow?"

/Upstairs with Mick\

Mick had finished writing while her parents were downstairs talking. After putting her notebook back on the shelf, she grabbed a book and laid on her bed. As she turned a page, she smiled at one of the well known quotes.

"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."

Mick laughed a little. It sounded like her relationship with Butchy. They had started as just friends, but then, BANG, their relationship went from a little spark to a bonfire. As she was about to get up, her door opened.

"Mick," Mack started as she came in, "can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Nope! Not allowed." Mick joked as she sat up. "Sure. What's up?"

"We're having a cookout tomorrow." Mack stated, sitting down on the bed next to Mick.

"Okay. Where?" Mick asked.

"Just in the backyard. Your Dad is calling Uncle Devon to see if he, your Aunt Jami and Hudson can come."

"Alright. Can I tell Hudson about Butchy and Lela and Cheech and-"

"Not yet." Mack cut in.

"Why? They're important to me."

"I know they are, Baby Girl, but tomorrow is family time not 'talk about people that aren't there' day. The next time Lela, Tanner and them come over, you can tell him. Just not tomorrow."

Mick sighed, nodding anyway. "What if he asks about my ring?"

"Tell him you bought it the other day."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Momma."

"Of course, Peanut." Mack said, giving her daughter a hug before getting up. "I'll let you get back to your reading. I'll be making dinner in a little bit."

"Alright. I'll be down soon." Mick said with a small smile.

"Okay." Mack said simply, closing the bedroom door with a ' _click_ '.

Mick stood, going over to her desk and grabbing her notebook. Opening it, she turned to the page she had written earlier. Turning to her side room, Mick glanced down at the cursive on the page before walking inside and flipping on the lights.

Switching on her microphone and putting her headset on, Mick started up the music she had written and pressed record on her laptop.

/Song Time - If Only by Dove Cameron\

(Mick)

A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing.

I can't decide. What's wrong, what's right? Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah.

If only I could read the signs in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!

Ah oh, if only. If only.

If only.

Every step, every word. With every hour I am falling in to something new, something brave.

To someone I, I have never been.

I can't decide. What's wrong, what's right? Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah.

If only I could read the signs in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!

Ah oh, if only.

Yeah!

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen. Yeah.

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream?

Ah oh...

If only I could read the signs in front of me; I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!

Ah oh...

If only, yeah. If only, yeah. If only, yeah. If only, yeah.

If only.

If only...

/Song End\

As Mick finished her song, she took off her headphones and hung them up on the hook by the door. Grabbing her notebook, Mick stopped the recording and headed downstairs to help Mack and Brady with dinner.

Entering the kitchen, Mick smiled as she saw her Dad hugging her Mom from behind as she cooked. "Hey, guys." Mick said as she walked over to her parents.

"Could you help me cut the tomatoes, please?" Mack asked, carefully handing her daughter a knife.

"Sure." Mick smiled, talking the knife.

After a couple minutes of quiet, Mick spoke up again. "Mom, I miss Butchy."

Mack glanced at her daughter with a smile. "I know how you feel, peanut. When I was away from your Dad, I felt like that everyday. You'll see him again in two days."

"But, Mom, it's not like the everyday 'oh, I miss you'. My heart feels like it wants to jump right out of my chest because it feels like someone is stabbing it. My stomach does flips when I even think of him. And then, when I finally see him, it feels like I'm going to pass out." Mick said gesturing with her hands as if that would make a difference.

"Is that how it's supposed to feel, Mom?" Mick asked.

Mack and Brady both stared at their daughter before glancing at each other. Was this happening? Like, actually happening? Had their daughter really found her "Meant To Be"?

/Two hours later\

After dinner, Mick had gone upstairs to take a shower and watch some videos. Sighing to herself mick shook her wet hair. She remembered when she had brushed Butchy's hair his first night there. She remembered that one night when she showed him every funny video she could think of. All her thoughts were directed on him.

"I wish he were here... Or that I was there." Mick said to herself. Taking a deep breath, Mick paused the goofiness of the old One Direction Video Diaries and brought up her photo album on her desktop screen. Clicking on the first picture, she scrolled through the bunch of photographs she had taken with Butchy, Lela, Giggles, CheeChee and Struts.

Smiling as she got to her favorite, Mick giggled as she looked at the background. In the front, Butchy was giving Mick a kiss on the cheek. What Mick didn't see at first was that, in the background, the girls were all making kissy faces at them.

"Two days." Mick said to herself with a nod. "I can wait two days to see them. I think."

* * *

 ** _Yay! Another chapter! Sorry it took me so long. My best friend is moving back into town and I'm helping her move. It's getting closer and closer to school time. This is my last year in high school before I go down to Florida for college/university. :( I have to leave my family in Massachusetts for a while. I still can't believe I got accepted. This is so cool!_**

 ** _Wish me luck this year! I wish you all good luck in your lives! Enjoy the roller coaster of life!_**

 ** _I hope y'all liked this chapter. I sure did!_**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	20. Family and Fluffiness

**_There are three new outfits for this chapter. The first is simply called Talking With Hudson. The second, I randomly called Super Nova. The there I just called Mick The Biker. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

The next morning, Mick got dressed and went downstairs to help fix breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed her Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found. "Mom? Dad?" she called, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a cold hotdog.

"Mom? You here?" Mick called, taking a bite of her hotdog. "Dad? Are you guys even IN the house?"

Eating the rest of the hotdog, Mick sighed and grabbed her old backpack. Taking out a piece of orange tinted paper, Mick wrote a note for her parents. Mick slapped the note onto the fridge and put a magnet over it.

"If you _are_ here, I'm going over to Hudson's for a bit." Mick yelled, grabbing her phone and charger before running out the door and locking it behind her.

Halfway to Hudson's house, Mick stopped her bike and grabbed some snacks for her and her cousin. After paying for the drinks and unnecessary snacks, she put the bags in her basket and kept going. A bit further up the road, Mick noticed Hudson running down the street toward her.

"Hey, H! I was just coming over. What's up?" Mick asked, hugging her cousin as he got to her.

"My parents. They're gone."

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?" Mick asked in astonishment, "They couldn't have just left you there, both our parents are very protective of us."

"I know." Hudson replied with a shake of his head. "There's no way they would've done that. What about Uncle Brady and Aunt Mack? How are they?"

"I don't know. When I went downstairs for breakfast this morning, they were gone. I couldn't even smell burnt toast."

"That's definitely not right. Uncle Brady tries to make toast every morning. What do you think is happening?"

"I have no idea," Mick sighed, "but we need to find out. I didn't check the whole house, but they usually answer when I call for them."

"Yeah. Something's not right. Let's go back to your house."

"'Kay. Hop on." Mick stated as she turned her bike around. With that, Hudson climbed onto the back pegs and they headed back to Mack and Brady's house.

/With Mack, Brady, Jami and Devon\

"So, do you think it was a good idea to just leave Hudson and Mick alone?" Jami asked as they brought some things out of the shed.

"Yeah. They aren't little kids anymore, Jay!" Devon reassured his wife, "They are sixteen today. Besides, we left them notes."

"Oh, yeah. Brady, what did you put on the note?" Mack asked her husband a he helped set up the pool volleyball net.

"I thought you were supposed to write the note?"

Mack lightly smacked her forehead. "No. Remember, I asked you to write it and put it on the fridge?"

"I thought you said you would do it."

"Nope, I didn't." Mack sighed, "Does this mean we left our daughter alone in the house without knowing when we would be back?"

"I think so." Brady stated slowly, "Do you want me to go back inside and do it?"

Mack shook her head as she checked the time. "No. She's probably awake already. Once she realizes that we're not there, she'll undoubtedly go see Hudson. As long as they stay together, they'll be fine."

After a moment of quiet, Jami approached Mack with a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think they'll like it?" Jami asked Mack.

"They have to, it's their birthday parties. What could go wrong?"

/With Mick and Hudson\

"Why is everything going wrong today?" Hudson asked as he and Mick flopped onto the living room couch.

"Not everything!"

"Yeah, everything. My phone screen shattered when I dropped it going down the stairs. My skateboard's wheel fell off. Worst of all, there was no bacon in the fridge this morning."

Mick shrugged, that _did_ sound like a bad day. But there is always a sliver lining! "That does sound bad. But, hey! Today _is_ your birthday! Smile and enjoy it!"

"It's yours too."

Mick glanced at Hudson quizzically, "No, mine was- oh yeah. I guess it is." Mick laughed as she remembered that going to WSS froze time in her world.

"Why would our parents just-? Wait. We forgot to check the backyard!" Hudson exclaimed.

"Alright. Let's go." Mick smiled as she stood.

As the two opened the back door, they froze. Both sets of parents were in the backyard setting up balloons. All four adults stopped as they looked at the two teens in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" The two yelled as they ran to their respective parents.

"Why didn't you tell us you were doing something?" Mick asked as she hugged her parents.

"You could've left something for us!" Hudson added, hugging his parents.

"We tried." the Moms replied with glares at their husbands.

As the day wore down, the two birthday teens sat in the hot tub. "So, 'Kana, what do you want to do now that we're sixteen?" Hudson asked.

"I can't tell you," Mick said as she shook her head and smiled, "but it's my dream. I really want it to happen."

Hudson nodded in understanding. "I hear ya. I would like to see every country that I can surf in. Especially Australia. My Dad has a friend in Australia who wants to take me for the summer. It sounds wicked cool."

"Yeah, it does. When are you going?" Mick asked as she gazed up at the gradually darkening sky.

"I don't know. I wanna go, but, right now, I'm having fun watching over my baby cousin."

"H, you're only three hours older than me."

Hudson laughed. "True, but at least the world got to have three hours of awesome before you came along."

Mick glared playfully at Hudson before reaching back onto the concrete behind the hot tub and picking up a water gun. "You're asking for it, buddy boy!"

"Oh no!" Hudson gasped sarcastically, "I'm _so_ terrified of the little girl with a squirt gun!"

"You should be!" Mick exclaimed before standing and squirting ice cold pool water at her cousin. Laughing maniacally, Mick climbed out of the hot tub and jumped into the pool. Refiling the water in the gun, Mick tossed it to Hudson.

Hudson looked at Mick with a sideways glance. "What are you planning, woman?"

"Revenge for scaring us." Mick replied quietly as she grabbed an extra gun and filled it. "You in?"

Hudson picked up the water gun Mick had tossed him and smirked. "Do you even need to ask?"

Both teens smiled evilly before running toward the parents on the patio. Shouting battle cries as they ran, Mick and Hudson sprayed cold streams of water at their parents. It didn't take long for the adults to chase their children.

/9:48 PM\

After the water games had ended, the families stayed outside to watch movies under the stars. As she was about to put in the next movie, Mick saw a bright light glide across the night sky; a shooting star. Mick closed her eyes and made a silent wish.

 _'I wish that my life will have the perfect balance of both my favorite worlds'_

After she finished her wish, Mick walked over to her parents and hugged them. "Thank you." Mick whispered.

"For what?" Mack asked, rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's, still soaked back.

"I know you guys originally planned for this to be a distraction. A plan to make me forget about Butchy and the gang until tomorrow. Thank you for being so awesome and caring."

"Anytime, baby girl." Brady replied as he and Mack held their daughter close.

As the screen lit up with the word "Grease", Mick turned and sat between her parents. She loved this. A great day just before another great day.

/The next morning 7:24\

Mick had been barely able to sleep that night. The excitement for the next morning had kept her imaginative mind awake all night. She had already done everything in preperation for the next morning, the night before. After Hudson, Devon and Jami had left, Mick had ran to her room to come up with an outfit for the next day, something she only really ever did around school time.

When the morning had come around, Mick had quickly gotten dressed and ready for the day. It was only 6:35 in the morning when she went in and woke up her parents. By seven, they had made breakfast and were eating while discussing plans for the day.

After taking care of the plates, Mick bolted upstairs to do her hair. Mick had spent almost a half hour on her hair before she decided that it was useless; her hair wouldn't be staying in a sock bun anytime soon. Settling for just a simple ponytail, Mick clipped a bow at the base of the ponytail before leaving her bathroom and going back downstairs.

Mick grabbed an apple off the kitchen island on the way to the shed. Taking a bite, the teen strode over to the shed and waved to her Dad. "Hey, Kiddo. You almost ready?"

"Mhm!" Mick hhummed, swallowing her bite of apple. "Dad, do you think Butchy and Lela will like this outfit? It's the most biker-y thing I could find."

"You look beautiful, honey. If they say otherwise, they're crazy." Brady replied as he started up the machine.

"Thanks, Dad. So, where's Mom?" Mick asked as she sat on the workbench stool and took another bite of her red apple.

"In the bedroom. She was getting a bracelet for Lela."

"Cool. Are we gonna get going soon?"

Brady chuckled at his daughter's eagerness. "When your Mom is ready, we will go."

"Oh. Okay. Is the machine working properly?"

"Yeah, it is! And I owe it all to you and your journal. Thank you." Brady thanked as he gave his daughter a lopsided hug.

"It was nothing, Dad. Just some silly sketches in a notebook."

"Don't say that." Brady claimed firmly. "I used to do the same thing. If I had kept saying that, the surf shop wouldn't have any new boards. This machine wouldn't be here. You might not be here."

"Really?" Mick asked with her well known "thinking face".

"Really. Never underestimate yourself or sell yourself short. Your Mom taught me how to stop. Why don't you let me teach you."

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." Brady replied as he tightened his hug. "You ready?"

"Yeah, but I thought we were waiting for Mom?" Brady smiled and turned Mick to face the doorway. "Oh! Hi, Mom!"

Mack laughed at her daughter before turning to Brady. "Ready when you are."

"Yay!" Mick exclaimed as she tossed her apple core into the trash can.

Brady opened the machine door and held it for his wife and daughter. "After you, ladies."

"Thank you, Brady." Mack said gratefully as she stepped inside.

"Thanks, Dad." Mick claimed with a smile as she climbed in after her Mom.

As Brady stepped inside and closed the door he smiled at the familiar sound of the machine starting. As the machine transported the trio, Mick felt the heavy feeling in her chest start to fade. Once they reached their destination, Mick swung the door open and embraced Butchy.

"I missed you, Butchy." Mick sighed as her arms snaked around his middle.

"But you's just left?" Butchy questioned, wrapping his arms around Mick's shoulders.

Brady laughed, grabbing the attention of the biker. "The machine works. The mechanism is working perfectly with the original machine. When we left, it froze the time here until we got back."

"So you's can be here fer as long as you want?" Butchy simplified in a question.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Mack nodded.

Butchy smiled and held Mick closer. "Y'hear that?!"

"Of course I did!" Mick exclaimed with a smile.

With that, Butchy picked Mick up bridal style and twirled her around. "I love you's."

"I love you too, Butchy." Mick replied with a kiss to Butchy's cheek.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think! I love reading the reviews! Thank you all so much for commenting. I feel like they fuel me to do more._**

 ** _My mom thinks that this story could very well become a movie. Do you agree?_**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	21. A Girls Day

_**Mick has a new outfit for this chapter. This new outfit is titled A Day With Giggles.**_

 _ **To the amazing Cherrygorilla, thank you for what you said in your last review. However, you said you wish you could say that your stories could be a movie. I would! I've read your stories (as you have probably noticed by the favorites and follows). I think they are amazing! I actually stayed up all night last night reading them!**_

 _ **"Believe in yourself! What you put out is what comes back to you." -Daniel H Gravel Jr (My Dad)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

After talking with Butchy and Lela for a while, the newly returned family headed to the beach. Even though in Wet Side Story it was almost midnight, their bodies were still stuck on their world's time. Mick, who was quickly bored of just watching the waves, decided to take a walk and try to find out who lived where. She had first found Tanner's, a blue house with a nice front lawn and a white fence. It was basically what you would expect from an All-American boy like Tanner.

Next was Seacat's who was, more than likely, living with a sibling or something. If the decorations on the exterior of the house were anything to go by, it was probably a little sister around the age of seven or eight. Judging by the collection of Barbie dolls in the yard and the scribble of a name on the mailbox that looked like _'Arabella',_ Mick had assumed correctly.

Right next to Seacat was Lugnut. Lugnut was actually awake and working on his motorcycle as Mick approached. "Hey, Lugnut!" Mick said happily, yet quietly, as the biker strode over to her.

"'Ey, Mick. 'Ow are you's?" the tall biker asked as he let the smaller girl in the front gate and handed her a soda.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Good. Just workin' on my bike. What are you's doin' out this late?"

"House hunting. I'm seeing if I can find everybody's houses." Mick replied with a bored shrug. It did seem kind of odd. A sixteen year old just randomly walking around in the middle of the night. As she thought about it, Mick felt more and more like a stalker.

Lugnut nodded before pointing in the direction Mick had previously been walking. "If you go up two houses, I can guarantee you'll find Struts and Cheech havin' a sleepover. One more up is Giggles. Then, up two more houses, you'll find the terror twins."

"Wow. Thanks, Lug." Mick thanked with a laugh as she looked down the beach path. 'Terror Twins' was the nickname the Rodents used for Miles and Skids. At first, Mick thought it was just an odd thing. Then, she found out why they called them that. Needless to say, Mick hadn't left her drink unattended after that.

"No problem. If you needs anythin' else, I'm right 'ere."

"Thanks again." Mick said with a wave as she headed back down the path.

After reaching Giggles' house, Mick turned around and headed back to where her parents were in front of Big Momma's. Telling her parents about her walk, the teen sat in the sand and took off her boots. Mick ran up to the water and waded in. It was below her skirt, but still high on her legs when she decided she was deep enough.

After spending a while in the water, Mick decided to just go back inside Butchy and Lela's house. Her mind drifted back to earlier that morning. That morning, while checking her emails, Mick had received a message from Florida Institute of Technology. A student had seen her work online, told the Dean and now they wanted her and her parents to go across the country to Florida to meet with the Dean and discuss the possibility of starting college early.

The problem was, she hadn't told her parents yet.

Mick hadn't thought about college much before. She thought that, after this year as a senior, she would give herself some time to apply to colleges and test out some stuff. She didn't think that she would just be immediately accepted into one without any preparations or any time to try to find herself. Mick sighed to herself as she closed the front door behind her.

Crossing over to the kitchen, Mick grabbed a banana and ate it before sitting in the living room and thinking. Should she go to this college? Would it be good for her? If she went, she'd be far away from her family, her friends, the machine and Butchy. She knew that this would be a great college for her seeing as she was great with tech and machinery, but how would she do that? How could she leave all she's ever known for a school all the way across the country?!

After inwardly debating for a moment, Mick came to a decision. She couldn't. Sure, it seemed like an excellent college; however, her heart just _wasn't there_. She could always take up an internship with that group that had been helping the sea creatures in her hometown of San Clemente. After that she could always go to college nearby. All that mattered to her was that her family, friends and boyfr- sorry, _fiancé_ would be nearby.

With a deep breath, Mick stood and walked quietly into Butchy's room. Grabbing a plain, yet clean, shirt from his dresser drawers and sneakily changing in the bathroom, Mick tip-toed back into the bedroom. Mick was going to attempt something brave...

Getting into bed next to Butchy.

Mick smiled as she adjusted the sleeping man's hair. As Mick pulled back the covers, Butchy shifted onto his side. With him facing her now, it was much easier for Mick to just slide in next to him and let him cuddle with her. Quickly slipping in under the covers, Mick sighed quietly as she st next to her sleeping fiancé.

Mick smiled as she glanced down at Butchy. He was so peaceful, so serene, so... cute! She knew Butchy would blush and deny it when told, but it was true! The tough, macho man, leader of the bikers was adorable. With a big smile on her face, Mick laid down beside Butchy. Gently taking his right arm in her hands, Mick guided the heavy arm over her waist, securing herself into Butchy's embrace. Mick rolled slowly onto her side as to not wake Butchy.

Once she was sure Butchy wouldn't wake up, the teen placed her hand over Butchy's and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

The next morning Mick woke up to Butchy's face in front of hers. "Ah!" Mick exclaimed as she jerked her head back into the pillow slightly. "Butchy, what exactly _are_ you doing?"

"Watchin' you's sleep." Butchy replied simply. "Not to sound creepy or anythin', but you's just look so beautiful and peaceful when yer sleepin' in my arms."

Mick smiled as she giggled a little. "Awe! That totally makes up for being kind of creepy!"

Butchy chuckled before wrapping his girl in his arms again. "Mick, I really do love you. You know that, right?" Even though she had noticed it before, Mick was still surprised at how quickly his voice had lost its' biker tone when he spoke seriouslyseriously sometimes.

"And I love you too, you know that, right?" Mick grinned as she kissed his cheek.

"I do. So, are you's ready to get up? It's almost ten."

"Not really, but okay." Mick said as she kicked the blankets off of her. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Mick stretched a little before standing.

"Mick? Is that my shirt?" Butchy asked as he watched her. Mick stopped and turned back to her man.

"Yep, it is. And, no, you won't get it back. I shall keep it forever." Mick claimed before laughing evilly and running upstairs to Lela.

/11:19 AM\

After her everyday clothing change, Mick headed over to Big Momma's. On the way, she ran into Giggles. "So, how are things with you and Butchy?"

"Great. What have you been up to?" Mick asked back in response.

"Not much. Ever since KiKi decided to go visit her family, I've been the only surfer girl around that the guys actually talk to." Giggles said with a sigh.

Mick thought before turning to Giggles with a smile. "How about a girls day? Just you and I? We can do whatever! We can surf. We can talk about boys. We can even do each other's hair and makeup!"

"Okay! How about we hang out at Big Momma's and then we can head back to my house and have our sleepover?"

"Sounds great!" Mick exclaimed before giving her blonde friend a hug. "Just let me go tell Butchy that I'll be with you today and then we can go sit and chat for a bit."

As the duo entered Big Momma's, they noticed Butchy, Tanner and Brady talking in a booth near the back while the rest of the respective groups just sat around, getting to know each other a little better. "I'll grab us a table. Take your time." Giggles stated as she put a hand on Mick's shoulder.

"Thank you, Giggles. I'll be right back." Mick replied with a smile before crossing the room to her fiancé. As she approached, she noticed that the three men had all quieted as they noticed her presence. "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, beach bunny." Brady stated simply as the other two fought for the right words. "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just coming over to let Butchy know that I'll be spending the day with Giggles."

"Alright. Be careful though. I don't want you's comin' home all scratched up because of a soifer." Butchy claimed firmly.

"Hey!" the three Surfers exclaimed in defensive unison.

Butchy ran his fingers through his hair before speaking. "I'm sorry. Force of habit."

Nodding in acceptance, Mick turned to her Dad and gave him a pleading look. "Hi, Daddy."

"What do you want this time, baby girl?" Brady replied teasingly, knowing the look in his daughter's eyes.

Mick rolled her eyes playfully before giving her Dad a hug. "Can I pleeeease spend the night at Giggles' house? She's been lonely since KiKi left."

Brady thought before nodding. "I think it's fine, but run it by your Mom first. She's over with CheeChee."

"Yay! Thanks, Dad! I'll catch you guys later!" Mick exclaimed as she ran back to Giggles.

"What does that mean?" Tanner asked.

* * *

After eating some fries and finishing their shakes, Giggles brought Mick back to her house. As they approached the blue house, Mick turned to Giggles with a smile. "What would you like to try first? Hair? Nails? Ooh! What about makeup?"

"I don't know. All of them sound good!" Giggles exclaimed before thinking, "How about you show me how you did my hair the last time I visited you?"

"Oh, a fishtail? Alright, let's go."

As soon as the duo reached Giggles' bedroom, Mick fell in love. Giggles had a surfboard on the wall behind her bed. One wall had a crashing wave on it. The thing Mick loved the most, however, was the canopy. The canopy was draped over the entire bed, appearing as though it would never end.

"What do you think?" Giggles asked as she walked over to her vanity.

"It's gorgeous! I love this canopy." Mick complimented as she walked over and touched it. "Is this lace?"

"Yes. My Mom made it for me when I left home to come here."

"It's beautiful." Mick stated as she crossed the room to Giggles.

"Thank you. Are you ready to do my hair?"

"Absolutely. Let's do this."

After a couple hours of doing hair, talking about boys, and just talking about life, Giggles decided she wanted to do Mick's makeup. Preferring to sit, the girls chose to sit inside the canopy to do makeup. As Giggles put on some light blush, Mick watched every move she made.

"My Mom doesn't really like to do makeup and I've never had a sister. 8had to learn everything from tutorials on the computer." Mick said simply as she watched Giggles.

"Well, now you do have a sister." Giggles said with a smile as she put the blush away and grabbed the lipstick. "I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Thanks, Giggles. Y'know, when I first came here, I didn't think I'd end up with so many good friends."

"I guess we proved you wrong, huh?"

Mick laughed a little. "I guess so. I'm glad you are my friend, Giggles."

"I am too." Giggles replied with a small giggle, "Nobody has ever just sat down and listened to me before. Well, besides my family, I mean."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to find good friends in any world, I guess."

"At least we know who the real friends are." Giggles smiled.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, now, please don't talk for a second, you need lipstick."

Around six, the girls had dinner. After washing the dishes and doing each other's hair one last time, the girls got ready for bed. After making sure that they didn't leave anything out, they girls laid down and started talking again.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Giggles and Mick headed down to Big Momma's to have breakfast. On their way, the girls stopped by Lugnut's house to pick up a part Mick needed for a creation of hers. After talking with Lugnut for a while, the duo continued their path to Big Momma's. As they entered, everyone turned to the two surfers.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, heading over to Big Momma to order their food. Mock turned to Giggles and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Giggles, why do you think everyone is staring?"

"I don't know, but it's creepy." Giggles wgispered in response as she glanced around.

"Do you think it's because I usually hang out with the bikers all the time?" Mick asked before grabbing her food and walking with Giggles over to a booth.

"It could be, but I don't think so. Let's just try to ignore them."

"Okay." Mick agreed warily.

* * *

 ** _What was that about? What do you think is going on? I don't even know! This is just where my head took me. This is the longest chapter EVER! Yay! 2,505 words, I think! Woohoo!_**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	22. Don't Let Me Go

**_The outfit for this chapter is simply called Chapter 21. Enjoy!_**

* * *

After eating with Giggles, Mick decided to talk to her father. "I'll be right back, Giggles. I'm gonna see if my Dad knows why people are staring at us."

Giggles nodded as she stood. "Okay. I'm going to talk to Tanner. Good luck."

"You too." Mick said, giving the blonde a hug before heading over to her Dad. As she approached her Dad and Butchy, the two quieted as she sat next to Brady. "Dad, what's going on?"

Brady gave his daughter a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"As soon as Giggles and I came in, the entire restaurant went quiet. Is there something wrong with my hanging out with her?" Mick questioned, glancing back and forth between her Dad and Butchy.

Butchy put a hand over Mick's. "There's nothin' wrong with that, however, most of 'em probably assumed that yer a Rodent. It's still a little odd to see a soifer and a Rodent together. Give 'em time. They'll get used to it." Butchy assured with a soft smile.

Mick turned to her Dad with a look of confusion. "What have you done to my fiancé?"

Brady put his hands up defensively. "I did nothing. Why don't you ask him?"

Turning back to Butchy, Mick gave him a confused face. "Who are you and what have you done with Butchy?"

"I's didn't do anything'. I'm still the same Butchy. There's nothing wrong with me."

* * *

After chatting with the guys a little longer, Mick and Giggles went back to where they had been sitting. "Tanner didn't tell me anything." Giggles sighed.

"Dad and Butchy thought it could be because people think I'm a biker now since I'm engaged to Butchy. I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask Mack! She wouldn't hide stuff, right?" Giggles suggested.

Mick's eyes lit up. "Right! Let's go ask. She's probably with Lela."

As the girls ran outside they bumped into none other than Mack and Lela. "Woah!" The fobemed in unison. "We were just looking for you!" The women exclaimed.

They all laughed. "Mom, we need to ask you something." Mick stated as she and Mack locked eyes.

"We need to talk with you about something too." Lela claimed. "My bedroom?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Mack nodded before they started walking

* * *

Butchy sighed as he watched Mick and Giggles leave. He hated lying to his girl. Turning to Brady, Butchy put his chin in his hand. "How long do I's have to keep doin' this?"

Brady rolled his eyes with a nod. "I know you hate it, but it's for a good reason."

"I know. I just hate lying and acting like everythin's okay." Butchy sighed in exasperation, "She's supposed to marry me. I'm supposed to tell her everything, not keep secrets from her."

Brady nodded and put and understanding hand on Butchy's arm. "I know, Butchy, but, once this is all over, you'll be able to tell her everything."

"I wish I could tell her. But, you're right, Brady. Telling Mick that the machine has been messed with and her world is not frozen in time anymore, would freak her out."

"Once we find out who did it and how we can make it work normally, she hopefully won't be too mad at us for not telling her." Brady claimed as he stood to leave the booth.

"Yeah..." Butchy sighed as he got up to leave with Brady.

* * *

As the four girls all gathered in Lela's bedroom, Mick and Giggles sat on the bed as they waited for Lela and Mack to explain what they had to say. Turning to each other with worried glances, Giggles, Lela and Mick watched as Mack started pacing. "Mom, what's going on?" Mick asked.

"Lela and I discovered something." Mack claimed cautiously.

Mick nodded slowly. "Okay. What? What is it?"

"We had gone down to the garage to find your father and Butchy. When we got there, we found the machine. It seems like the mech you created has reversed its use."

Mick's eyes flitted fack and forth, processing the information she had just heard. "So, are you saying that my mech, the tech I created, isn't working? Or, is it that it is working, just doing the opposite of what we want?"

"The second one." Lela simplified. "Brady and Butchy were trying to fix it, but they think someone tried to use it and it broke."

Mick stood. "They knew!? How could they just sit there and say nothing?! I need to talk to them." Mick let out a frustrated breath before running out of the room.

"Oh no." The three women sighed before attempting to catch up with the frustrated teen.

* * *

As Mick approached the two men in the booth, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her. Mick stopped as Tanner tried to put himself between the furious girl and her targets.

"Mick, are you-?"

"Tanner, I'm sorry." Mick said quickly as she placed her hands on Tanner's shoulders. "I like you, I really do, but, if I were you I would move before that pretty face of yours becomes a pancake on the floor. I'm ticked enough already."

"Sorry, Mick." Tanner apologized before stepping aside and sitting back down with Seacat and Rascal.

Mick's eyes practically turned red as she reached the two men. "What is this about my mech not working?" Mick asked sweetly, making the two guys shy into the corner of their seats.

"It was like that when we-!"

"And you didn't even think about telling me that you had found it broken in the first place?!" Mick shouted.

You could have heard a pin drop.

With their backs pressed firmly against the wall, Butchy and Brady swallowed thickly as they watched the fury in her eyes. Mick's rage turned directly onto Brady as she continued. "I thought you were supposed to tell me when something wasn't right. I thought you were supposed to tell me the truth, even though it might hurt."

Brady took a chance and put his hand on his daughter's. "We were going to tell you once we had fixed it."

"Well, look how well that worked out!" Mick hollered before her fury snapped solely onto Butchy. "And you! You're supposed to tell me everything. We're supposed to tell each other when things are going on, even though thy aren't always good." Mick claimed before lifting her left hand. "Does this mean anything to you?!" Mick's eyes glazed over with tears as her ring shone in the light.

"Of course it does!" Butchy exclaimed as he tried to get closer to her.

Mick shook her head as she backed away from him. "Then why?!"

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to think you had caused it. I also didn't want you to get mad at us like you are right now."

Mick took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't know anymore. I just don't know anymore." Mick exhaled before running over to Mack, Lela and Giggles. Mack shook her head disapprovingly at the men as she led her daughter out the front doors.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten Mick to Giggles house, one of the few places the two men wouldn't find her, the teen had collapsed onto the bed in a fit of tears. While she was crying, Mack held her daughter. Being the good friends they were, Lela and Giggles had held both of her hands and consoled her.

"Men are rats." Lela started.

"Worse than that, they're fleas on rats!" Giggles continued.

"Worse than _that_! They're amoebas on fleas on rats!" Lela finished.

"Girls!" Mack exclaimed. "What they're _trying_ to say, is that-"

"No, Mom. They're right. Maybe I shouldn't be in a relationship with Butchy."

"What?!" The trio exclaimed.

* * *

"What?!" Butchy exclaimed quietly as his sister explained what had happened. Had she _actually_ said that?!

"See, Butchy!" Lela exclaimed as she pushed her finger into Butchy's chest. "Mack and I told you that if you didn't let her know, she would be mad. But do you actually listen to us? No! And look at the hole you're digging for yourself. You should be thankful that Mack calmed her down enough for her to make some sensible decisions."

"She's not leaving me?" Butchy asked with disbelief evident in his eyes.

Lela sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "Not yet. Against all odds, she's deciding to let you explain. But you can't go see her. She doesn't want you around right now."

"I don't blame her." Butchy said softly as walked inside his room and locked the door. _'I wish there was a way for me to change this so it never happened...'_ Butchy thought as he sat on his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Giggles and Lela decided to make breakfast for Mick. As the two were cooking, they were talking about their lives. "I had no idea that you and I lived so close, yet I never even knew!"

"Yeah!" Giggles exclaimed. "I've walked by your house so many times, I lost count! I wave every morning, but I didn't know you lived in the back of the house. I've been waving to no one for almost three years!"

The duo burst into laughter before trying to hush themselves. They didn't want to wake up Mick. "How do you think Mick is going to be this morning? Lela asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I hope she's at least a little bit better. After she wrote her feelings down and tore the paper apart, I think her emotions got thrown out with the garbage." Giggles sighed. "This is just terrible luck. She just got engaged to Butchy! This should not have happened. I wonder if things like this happen a lot where Mick is from."

"They do." said a voice from the stairs. The two teens turned to the stairs to see Mack slowly entering the kitchen. "When Brady and I first came here we argued a little. These things usually blow over within a few days, but I think this much deeper than just a little fight. This really hurt Mick."

"How can you tell?" Giggles questioned as she put the bacon on Mick's plate.

"The look in her eyes yesterday." Mack replied simply. "She looked like someone had ripped out her heart. She looked lost as well. Like she didn't know what to feel or what to do. The way she didn't even try to wipe her tears. That is the way a broken-hearted girl looks."

"How are you so good at this?" Lela asked as she put some toast on the plate.

"I've been there before. When Brady and I were about to get married, we had a fight like this one. The thing is, I knew why I was acting the way I was."

"What was your reason?" Giggles asked.

Mack smiled. "I was pregnant for Mick. I hadn't told Brady. He had no idea until the day we made up. After that, he never let me out of his sight. He promised me that night that we would stay together forever."

* * *

 _/Mack's Memories - January 24, 2020\_

 _Mack had ran out of the house in a flurry of tears and rage. She and Brady had gotten into one of their arguments again. It had all started when an unknown number called Brady's phone while he was in the bathroom. Mack had answered and it just so happened to be a woman. Before immediately assuming it to be an affair, Mack had tried to settle it calmly, but Brady wouldn't have any of it._

 _He thought Mack didn't trust him enough._

 _Things were either said or thrown and, before long, it had escalated to the point where Brady accidentally said something along the lines of wanting to break up. After those words tumbled from his mouth, the couple froze. Before letting him see any of her tears, Mack had shook her head and ran out of the house._

 _It took three days for Brady to apologize. When he had showed up at Mack's grandfather's door in the pouring rain begging for forgiveness, Mack had accepted him before promptly hitting him repeatedly with a hard cover book. After letting Brady dry off, Mack had explained to him what happened. After Brady apologized yet again, Mack let him in on the news. She was pregnant._

* * *

"That's sweet, Mack! I'm glad you two didn't just break up." Lela claimed as she gave her friend a hug. "Do you really think Butchy and Mick will make up?"

"I do." Mack responded with a smile. "They had a very strong bond before all the 'I must fix this because I am a man' stuff got in the way. They may need to recover the frayed trust that they lost during this, however true love will always find a way."

"I hope it does for them." Giggles sighed.

"Me too." Mack agreed with a nod as she stole a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Me three." Lela joined. "Not only for Mick, but also for Butchy. I know his male ego is what caused this, but he _is_ my brother."

"Yeah. Let's bring this up to Mick before it gets cold." Giggles sighed as she picked up the plate and started walking toward the stairs.

* * *

After getting Mick to eat most of her breakfast, the trio decided to keep her inside for the day. Removing the nail polish from their last "Girl's Day", Giggles picked up some green polish and started staining the nails. As Giggles did Mick's nails, Mack did her daughter's makeup. Applying some light lip stick and a little blush, Mack moved so her daughter could see her reflection. Lela was behind the brunette, curling and twisting her hair until it was perfect. After they finished, Giggles had let Mick wear one of her swimsuits.

After they had dressed the teen in, what they had deemed as, the perfect outfit, they dragged Mick down to Big Momma's to spend some time with the surfers. Making sure Butchy was there beforehand, Lela gave Mick's hand to Giggles and ran over to the table that Tanner, Seacat and Rascal were.

Lela sat next to Tanner after making sure Mick was still outside the restaurant. Moving in her seat so Butchy could only see her back, Lela whispered to Tanner. "Tanner, I need you to help me, Giggles, Mack to get Butchy to apologize to Mick."

Tanner took a quick glance at Butchy before turning to his girlfriend. "How are we going to do that, Lela?"

"We are going to make Butchy jealous. When Mack and Giggles bring her in, go up to her and ask if she wants to dance. I'll go up on stage and sing."

"But I'm dating you?" Tanner said slowly and curiously.

"I know that, silly! Just tell her that you think of her as a little sister. She'll agree." Lela clarified before giving Tanner a kiss on the cheek and heading for the stage.

Tanner laughed with a shrug before standing. As the music for Lela's song started, Mack and Giggles walked in followed by a very surfer-esque looking Mick. Walking over to the trio, Tanner smiled at Mick.

"Hiya, Mick." Tanner said cheerfully as he reached her.

"Hey, Tanner." Mick replied with a fake smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Tanner asked, handing Mick his hand.

"Sure, but Lela?"

"Is still my girlfriend! I look to you as the little sister I always wanted. Lela always calls you her little sister so, why not?"

"Oh. Alrighty then, Tanner. I'd love to dance with you." Mick replied as she took Tanner's hand.

Butchy glared from across the room. His ex-ememy and his fiancée dancing together. He was too busy trying to think of ways to apologize to even notice that she had entered. That was, until he heard her say "I'd love to dance with you."

He had more than one problem with this. A) Tanner dancing with Mick. B) Tanner not dancing with Lela. C) Mick not dancing with him. As he watched the smile on Mick's face gradually go from a sad one to an exited laugh, Butchy felt the sting of not having her near him grow stronger and deeper. Butchy stood, crossing the dance floor to Mick and taking her hand from Tanner.

"Can I please?" Butchy interrupted, stopping their dance.

"Mick?" Tanner asked, a concerned look in his blue eyes.

Mick nodded. "I'll be fine, Tanner. I'll be right back."

With a smile and a nod, Tanner let go of Mick and let Butchy guide the teen outside. As he led her through the front doors, Butchy turned to Mick and kissed her. "I'm so sorry." he whispered in her ear.

"I accept your apology, Butchy," Mick said, sliding her eyes shut, "but you what you did made me feel like I don't belong here."

"But you do! You do belong here! I love you's!" Butchy exclaimed, lifting Mick's left hand to eye level. "This," he claimed as he rubbed the engagement ring, "means everythin' to me. You mean everythin' to me."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Butchy." Mick murmered as tears started spilling down her cheeks, running lines through her blush.

"I promise you, I will never leave your side ever again." Butchy promised, wiping the tears as they fell.

"I'll hold you to that. But, one more thing..." Mick started walking over to one of the outdoor tables and grabbing one of the menus.

"What would that be?" Butchy questioned with a feeling he knew where this was going.

"This." Mick started before hitting him with the menu over and over again. Once she was done whacking him with the menu, she dropped it and hugged him. "Don't you _dare_ do that to me _ever_ again!"

* * *

 ** _I can't believe I actually went through with this. And it came out this long?! Awesome! What do you think? I think I did pretty well. To tell you the truth, the name for this chapter was the title of the song I had on replay the entire time I wrote this. It was Don't Let Me Go by Harry Styles. Yeah. I love that song._**

 ** _-Snaps_**


	23. Falling Into Place

As Mick and Butchy released each other, Lela and Tanner need followed closely by a herd of bikers and surfers. Lela decided that what Mick did wasn't enough. She picked up the menu and started whacking her brother. Mick laughed as she watched Lela yell at her older brother in chopped sentences.

"Don't! You! Ever! Hurt! Her! Again! You! Jerk!" Lela shouted as she hit her brother in the head with the menu.

"You alright?" Tanner asked Mick with a hug.

Mick nodded slowly. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Tanner."

"Anytime!" Tanner claimed cheerfully.

Mick smiled at the surfer before going over to Lela and grabbing the menu from her. "Mick! I wasn't done yet!" Lela exclaimed, attempting to get the piece of hard plastic back.

"I think he's been through enough. Either way, we need him to help fix the machine. After that, you can smack him as much as you want."

Lela nodded before hugging Mick. "We have to get you back to my house. The machine needs to be fixed or else you'll be stuck here. Not that we would mind, but you have people back home."

Butchy stepped forward. "I'll drive. We need to talk, Mick."

Mick nodded slowly, taking his hand with a sigh. As Butchy led Mick over to his motorcycle, Mick could feel her anger slowly getting worse and worse. Butchy handed Mick his helmet as he sat down and helped her get on. Mick had no clue why she was so angry. He had apologized! Deciding it would be better to keep her mouth shut and not say anything hurtful, Mick adjusted herself on the seat and inhaled deeply. Butchy started up the bike as Mick put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

As they drove toward the house and Butchy sped up a little, Mick's arms tightened around Butchy's middle. Butchy smiled at the warmth. He missed her so much. Her hugs, her smile, the adorable face she makes when she is confused. He missed everything about her. Butchy slowed his speed as they reached the driveway. As Butchy parked his motorcycle in the garage, he let go of the handlebars and put his hands over Mick's, lacing his fingers between hers.

As they both climbed of the bike and headed inside, Butchy took Mick's hand and led her to the couch. Mick crossed her arms and glared at Butchy, feeling the anger and hurt fuel her temper. Biting her tongue, Mick chose to let him speak before her mouth ended up hurting them.

"Mick, I know you're upset and you have every right to to be, however there's things about this that you don't know."

Mick rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? Would you care to enlighten me, then?"

Butchy scoots back a little on the couch with a slightly scared smile, inching his way away from the furious girl. "I will, but you's have to be patient."

Mick rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a doctor? I don't need patients."

Butchy laughed as the front door opened. The duo turned to see Brady and Mack walk in. Butchy sighed in relief. "Just in time. Now, let me explain."

"Please do." Mick claimed sassily.

Butchy and Brady nodded at each other as Brady reached the couch. Both men took one of the teen's hands and pulled her into the garage. As they dragged her in front of her machine, Mick huffed.

"Oh! It's my failed machine! I've never seen it before. I can't believe it's real!" Mick exclaimed, her words dripping in sarcasm. "Did you guys seriously drag me through the dirt just to show me my failed attempt at being an engineer? Thanks! That's just the best belated birthday present ever!"

"Cool the attitude and follow us." Brady stated calmly, placing his hand on his daughter's arm.

"Sorry, Dad." Mick apologized with a sigh. "I just don't think this is such a great idea to do. I've just been through the worst day of my life and this is just adding to it."

"I'm sorry, but you need to see this." Brady smiled., walking away from Mick and Butchy.

Sighing lightly, Mick followed Brady over to a bench. As he reached the workbench, Brady picked up Mick's open notebook and handed it to her. Mick glanced at the design on it before looking at her father with a questioning gaze.

"We took your design and made it into something special." Brady started, pulling something from under the table and putting it in the bench. "We were hoping that we would have it done for your birthday, but, when someone broke in, it was delayed. We finished it early this morning."

Mick switched her gaze between Brady and Butchy. "What did you do?" Butchy and Brady moved to stand in front of the sheet covered object as they smiled at the brunette.

The men pulled back the sheet to reveal a small almost cell phone like device that had multiple wires and cords extending from it. "This is all yer design, but we's changed it a little."

"It's a Franken-phone?" Mick questioned as she lifted one of the cords.

"No." Brady started, "This phone sized piece of technology is a special gift for you and Butchy. Since the two of you live in different worlds, we thought it wasn't fair for either one of you to feel lonely and lost."

"I'm not so sure I follow. What is it?" Mick questioned.

"This, m'lady," Butchy started, taking Mick's hand in his, "is, what yer Dad has told me, called a Skype."

Mick's free hand slapped over her mouth as her eyes burned with tears of joy. "Dad, is this?"

"Yeah. It is. If it works, you'll be able to talk to Butchy anytime. We decided to take off the mechanism you designed. It was too far gone to be repaired, but, now that it's off, you can see him anytime. Even if you're in two different worlds."

Mick's chest pounded as her heart raced. She launched herself onto her Dad, tightly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. "Thank you so much!" Mick exclaimed into Brady's neck as he kissed the side of her head.

"Your welcome. However, I think there's someone else who needs this even more than I do."

Mick released her Dad and flung herself onto Butchy. "I'm so sorry!" Mick cried.

Butchy wrapped his arms around Mick as tight as he could without hurting her. "I'm sorry too." Butchy apologized, letting his own tears fall. "It was supposed to be a good thing, but look at all the trouble this darned thing has caused."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

As Butchy and Mick hugged, cheers sounded from the other side of the door. Opening the door, Mack discovered CheeChee, Giggles, Struts, Lugnut, Lela and Tanner all standing there with happy faces. The gang all rushed in and hugged their friends. As they looked at each other, Mick and Butchy knew that, no matter what, they had their friends and family members to get them back on the right track.

* * *

After everyone hugged them and told them how happy they were for them, Butchy took Mick for a ride. Butchy knew one place that they wouldn't be disturbed in. The beach he had brought her to the night of her birthday. As they went by it, Mick questioned Butchy.

"Butchy, isn't that the place you took me on my birthday?"

Butchy smiled. "Yeahs it is. We're going there, however, if theys look for us, we needs to throw them off."

"Why?" Mick asked simply as Butchy pulled over and parked.

"I would like to be alone with you. You's have to leave tonight."

"Oh yeah..." Mick said softly as Butchy took her hand and helped her off his Harley.

"We can do the Skype thing while yer away. That sound good?" Butchy asked, leading Mick down to the spot on the beach.

"It sounds amazing!" Mick exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Butchy's middle.

Butchy draped his arm over her shoulders as they reached the spot. Looking out at the ocean, Mick thought back on everything that had happened since she had arrived. She felt so lucky. She had come as a shy fifteen year old that didn't believe in a "fairytale" that her parents had told her about. _'Now look at me.'_ Mick thought, _'I've changed so much since then.'_

Glancing up at Butchy with a smile, Mick knew in her heart that, even though there would be trials and troubles, there would always be people in either world that would care about her and help her through.

Butchy smiled as he guided Mick over to a blanket on the shore. Sitting, he moved a basket over to them. "Mick, there's something I need to ask you's."

"Okay. What is it?" Mick asked curiously as Butchy opened the basket.

As Butchy pulled something out of the basket, Mick noticed it was blue. "Mick, would you's like to become a Rodent?" Butchy questions as he shifted the object to reveal a blue leather jacket with the Rodent insignia on the back.

Mick smiled brightly as she nodded. "I would love to!"

Butchy's smiled grew as he held the jacket for Mick as she slid her arms into the leather. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mick asked as she pulled her hair out of the collar.

"Being the best girl I could've asked for." Butchy replied with a kiss.

* * *

By the time they got back, everybody had gathered back at Big Momma's to celebrate Mick and Butchy getting back together. As Lela stood to go sing, she turned to Mick before grabbing her wrist and bringing her backstage.

"Mick, would you like to bring this night to an end the way we did the day we first met?" Lela asked as she smiled at her friend.

"Absolutely!" Mick replied with a giggle as Lela brought her up on stage.

/Song Time\

(Lela)

The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
(oohh oohh)  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy  
(oohh oohh)

(Mick)

I'm not the kind  
To fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile  
(it goes on for miles)  
Don't usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon  
(cause he was just to cool for school)

(Both)

And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I,  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for youyou

(Mick)

Now we're going steady  
He's the cats meow  
(meow meow)  
He says I'm a Betty  
And we paint the town  
(ooh ooh)

(Lela)

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy  
Just cause he says hi  
(when he's cruising by)  
He's ready to race  
And I'm catching his gaze  
(they'll go on like this for days)

(Both)

And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for ya

(Mick)

Feels like I tumbled from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure

(Lela)

Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure  
Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl

((Both girls smiled as they fell from the stage into the arms of their respective boys.))

And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya, falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm falling for you.

/Song End\

As Butchy and Tanner set their girls down, they smiled at each other. They had their girls, their rivalry was over and, all in all, life was great!

Question is, how long would that last?

* * *

 ** _Hey everybody, it's me, Dani! I'm the brains behind this operation! I know this isnt exactly the best way to end this story, but I must. Don't worry! There will be an epilogue along with a "bloober reel" kind of thing that my friend has done and suggested I do and possibly a sequel._**

 ** _What should be in the sequel? Message me or tell me in the comments!_**

 ** _Thank you guys for reading my story! I want to thank everyone who has commented, faved, followed or even read this story! You are amazing and you make my days! I'll be back soon with my next pieces. I shall see you all soon!_**

 ** _-Danelle "Snaps" Lapomardo_**


	24. Epilogue

Two years. Two years can translate into many different things: twenty-four months; one hundred four weeks; 730 days and so on. In that same amount of time, a relationship could grow stronger. At the start of those two years, I thought nothing could touch us. We were on top of the world. Well, technically, two worlds, but still; it's the same thing. As those two years slowly grew into two months, that calm, relaxing feeling of floating on cloud nine, turned into hectic planning for something we have started at the beginning.

Speaking of beginnings, this story that you're reading right now, is gonna start a new one.

* * *

I huffed in frustration as I attempted to fix the sash on my wedding dress. It's been almost two years since Butchy proposed to me. We thought there wouldn't be any problems because of the fact that our wedding would be in Wet Side Story... We thought wrong. The Bikers and Surfers had gotten into another argument last week about who would be on which side of our wedding. The Surfers wanted to be on my half, but the bikers also wanted to be on my side. They had somehow thrown me into their issues by demanding me to figure out how it was going to work out.

I had no clue what to do! In all of my frustration, worry and anger, I had pretty much just shouted at them to shut up before I kicked them all out of the wedding. After I had yelled at them, the fued had slowly fizzed out of existence. Knowing how much stress all of this wedding stuff was putting on me, a lot of them had opted to either stay out of my way or help out with whatever they could.

I had too much on my plate. Way too much. Lela and most of the girls were helping me with my dress; Struts has been trying to decide what my hair should look like; and Giggles, Lugnut, Cheech and Tanner were helping me get Big Momma's ready for the after party thing. The rest was up to me. Butchy and I haven't seen each other much through this whole thing. It's mostly just in the morning and before bed. He's been doing Lord knows what with the guys and I've been deciding everything.

I don't really mind, but I really miss him. I miss how, when I would fall asleep on the couch, he would carry me to bed and snuggle with me before falling asleep holding me to his chest. I miss the way he would hug me from behind and whisper in my ear in a way that would make that thick Biker accent leave for a moment to only be replaced by a soft, yet clear voice that made me think it was someone else the first time he did it. I miss his voice. I miss his laugh. I miss everything about him.

"Ouch!" I hissed as I pricked my finger with the sewing needle. I sighed deeply as I unwrapped yet another band-aid. How to women do this without bleeding to death? I've poked myself at least thirteen times, it doesn't get better. Deciding that the ribbon could wait until morning, I placed the needle back into the pin cushion and walked downstairs to the living room.

As I sat on the couch, I started thinking again. More like worrying again. Butchy can't see my dress until the actual wedding, what if he doesn't like it? I've added more things to it, so there's a possibility he won't. What if my hair gets frizzy from the heat? I don't want to look like a clown on my wedding day! What if I trip flat on my face when I walk down the isle? Will he even say "yes"?!

"Ugh!" I exclaimed with a huff as I lightly smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Here I am, worrying about everything from the chairs to the chandeliers, meanwhile Butchy is probably sitting somewhere with his friends, talking about motorcycles or something. I need to stop."

* * *

I can not wait until all this wedding stuff is over. I mean, I love Mick and I can't wait to marry her, but this is ridiculous! Everyday, I've been using Mick's machine to travel back an forth to meet up with Mack and Brady.

So far, they've been really helpful. Brady has been driving me back and forth to this person named "Taylor" for my suit. Mack has been helping me with my vows and helping me get over most of my worries.

I haven't told Mick about me meeting up with them yet. She thinks that I'm out visiting my friends every day. I want to surprise her with this. I know, I know. The last time I kept something from her, she almost broke up with me and then she and Lela decided to beat me up with a menu, but this time, she can't hurt me! The only type of defense she'll have at the wedding would be her shoes. She can't hurt me with shoes. She can't hurt me with shoes, right?

Anyway, I've been worrying over little things that I guess are pretty stupid. However, I can't help but think of somethings. I mean, Mick wants our wedding to be outside of Big Momma's, on the beach; what if it rains? What if she doesn't like the suit Brady helped me pick? What if the vows Mack and I came up with are crappy and she doesn't like them? Will she even say "yes" if I mess up?

"Ugh." I sighed to myself as I walked inside Mick's room in her parent's house. I've found myself coming in here more often since I started visiting. Looking at all her pictures makes me miss her more.

I miss her beautiful, deep brown eyes. I miss when she would come up to me and wrap my arms over her shoulders before tucking her arms into my vest and snuggling with me for no reason. I miss how she was always willing to set aside time from whatever she was doing just to spend a few minutes with me. I miss that beautiful laugh. I miss the way she tries to mimick my accent. I miss her so much.

I bet that, with everything she has to do, she hardly even notices that I'm gone.

I sighed sadly as I picked up one of the many pictures of the two of us. This marriage is supposed to bring us closer together, but, for some reason, it feels like we hardly spend any time together. Is any of this normal?

* * *

As the day slowly wore down, I found myself eagerly waiting for Butchy to return. Usually, I'd be asleep by the time he would be back, but tonight I found myself alert and ready to see him. As 10 turned into 11, I heard a noise from the garage. I quickly got to my feet and watched as he quietly shut the door behind him. "Butchy!" I exclaimed as I ran to him and hugged him.

"Mick?!" Butchy questioned as he turned to face me. "What 're you's doin' up?"

I smiled as he pulled me close, "I wanted to see you. I feel like we haven't even seen each other in forever."

Butchy's hand tangled into my hair as he kissed me. "I've missed you's so much. I wish Wes we's could spend time together like we used to."

I nodded before draping my arms over his shoulders. "We still can. It's only eleven and the girls don't need me first thing in the morning."

Butchy smiled as his deep brown eyes stared into mine. "I would love to." he whispered with a light laugh. Oh, how I've missed this. I giggled with a nod as he tickled my side. With a smirk, Butchy took my hand and led me toward our newly shared bedroom. Until either Butchy and I decide to move out or in the highly unlikely event of Lela kicking us out, I don't see us leaving this house.

Butchy settled down in bed before opening his arms and letting me snuggle in. With one of my legs on either side of him, Butchy sat up a little and let me bring my arms into his leather vest. I sighed in contentment as Butch laid back down and brought the blankets over us. "I love you, Butchy."

"I love you more, Mick." Butchy whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how much I can't wait for our wedding."

"Me niether." I sighed softly, "I know it sounds bad, but I can't wait until it's over. We can finally spend some time together."

Butchy sighed in agreement. "Yeahs. I's didn't want to say anythin' in case you's were happy, however..."

"You miss us being us?" Mick simplified with a question. With a nod from Butchy, she continued, "I do too. When it was just the two of us and we spent more time together. At least the wedding isn't far away."

"True." Butchy smiled, tightening his grasp on his fiancée. "Why don't yous get some sleep, okay? We can be together more in the mornin' when yer more awake."

Mick yawned and nodded. "Okay. I love you, Butchy."

"I love you more, Mick."

* * *

As the morning rolled around, Mick and Butchy were already busy. It seemed like the endless need for the two of them to be apart would have to continue for a little longer. Mick had been pulled away by the girls to try on her dress again. Butchy had been dragged by Lugnut to help with something for the reception. The two of then had thought they would have more time together, but it seemed impossible.

While Butchy was helping Lugnut with one of the table decorations, somebody entered Big Momma's. A girl someone. At first, nobody noticed her. That was before she walked up to Butchy and tapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

The sequel will be out soon, along with the bloopers. Sorry this is short, but it's supposed to be that way.


End file.
